


[KT]环线旅人

by NijinoHikari



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. 1

工作日的天空大多是灰色的，一派末日降至的黯淡。  
堂本剛还是醒得很早。他习惯了，小时候早睡早起，上学之后就变成了晚睡早起。不过时代也变了，当年的健康专家还在电视上言之凿凿“一天不睡足8小时就有可能猝死”，现在书店里很显眼的地方就摆着教人如何一天只睡5小时还能保持健康的书。剛还听说过那个很有名的扎克伯格每天两点睡五点起，这么多年了人家也活得好好的。  
不知道是哪一方专家在大放厥词，又或者人类已经进步到了不睡觉也没关系的程度。  
但这些都和堂本剛没有关系。他睡觉时间不定，但早晨五点半一定会醒来。  
他不晨跑，早年运动过度，膝盖落了毛病，走多了都疼，跑不了。健身习惯养不成，三天打鱼两天晒网，和健身教练见面的更多时间都在喝酒。  
也不知道为什么，反正这些年都是这样。他就是醒了，也不赖床，起床后做所有人在晨起后都会做的事情，做完了时间通常还有的是，他就耗着，放录好的其实不感兴趣的电视节目，或者点播个听不懂的欧美戏剧，在电脑上看看日程本上记一记，到点了去换衣服接社长。  
堂本剛在做秘书，直接对接会社社长的秘书，工作比下面的普通秘书再多一些。不仅仅是八小时，还各种弹性加班，出差也跑不掉。工资自然高一些，但相对的，没有什么休息日。  
这也正常，社长都一年到头连轴转，社长秘书又怎么会轻轻松松躺着拿钱。位置不能颠倒了。  
社长早上八点吃饭的时候需要看报纸，堂本剛会在到社长家时把门口邮箱里的报纸带进去，信件则一封都不碰。在社长喝咖啡的时候，秘书和他确认一整天的日程，顺便听社长夫人老生常谈地提起要给自己介绍女孩的事情。  
剛与往常一样通过大门口的面容识别，在社长夫人开门的时候把报纸交给她。社长夫人年纪和堂本剛的妈妈接近，但金钱与闲暇让她看起来被时光遗忘。  
夫人大体上是个温和的人，即使是社长包养情人这样的事情她也不曾真正上心，甚至还很宽容大度地让堂本剛逢年过节送个她没用过的包过去，说不清是炫耀还是宣誓正宫地位。  
不过具体的和堂本剛没什么关系，他只是个跑腿的。  
“剛君听说堂本理事的事了吗？”社长夫人等着堂本剛换鞋子，亲如妯娌似的跟他聊天。  
“堂本理事吗？他是出了什么事吗？”他问，语气是普通的，不感兴趣的。  
社长夫人撇撇嘴，似乎不是很想细说：“听社长讲是昨天晚上开车‘不小心’撞到了一个大人物的车，脑震荡给送医院去了。”  
堂本理事撞了别人的车？堂本剛脑子转转，最近会社里忙的几件事情串联起来，大概猜出了那位不幸的“大人物”是谁。  
这车也不是那么巧就能撞上的。堂本理事车技了得，开赛车时风一样地拐弯都不打漂，不会轻易在城市主干道上发生如此低级的事故。  
再说了，被撞的哪里算大人物。  
社长扶着栏杆从二楼一步步走下来，他年纪大了，每一步都要走稳才能走下一步。堂本剛见到，恭恭敬敬地鞠上一躬。社长夫人则过去扶着。  
“堂本的事你听说了？”社长问他。  
“刚才夫人说给我听了。”剛为社长拉开座椅，社长夫人把报纸放在座位的右手边。  
“哼，”社长冷笑，“他倒是胆子大，连长官的车都敢撞。”  
秘书乖巧附和：“堂本理事做事一向很有风格。”  
社长看了一眼秘书，沉默地在烤好的面包上抹黄油。  
“等会儿你直接坐我的车去医院，看看他怎么样了。”他咬了一大口，讲话不算清楚。  
剛眨眨眼睛，说，好的。  
餐厅里只剩翻报纸和咀嚼东西的声音，没有人再多说话。  
社长的司机也没有很多话。剛坐在副驾驶上，想了想让司机先开去百货商场。  
探望病人总不好空着手，尤其自己代表社长。  
“商场这会儿还没有开门呢。”司机看过时钟提醒他。  
秘书心中哦了一下。他醒了很久，自然而然产生了其他人和自己作息相同的错觉。  
“那麻烦去一下我家那边吧，那边有店开着。”剛从包里摸出一盒薄荷糖，开封许久却没少几颗。  
倒是很适合想抽烟又不能的当下。  
堂本剛没去什么高档店铺，高档店铺的开门时间与商品价格一样高傲。馅料量足、新鲜出炉的鸡蛋三明治配上现磨黑咖啡，作为早餐或者早午餐都挺奢侈的，既补充营养又满足口欲。剛买了两份，一份打包精美带给医院的病人，一份给司机。  
他向来会做这样的顺水人情。即使不是朋友也不要成为敌人，秘书需要俗世的圆滑。司机不多客气地收下，打了转向灯把车开回工作日的车流中。

早上上班的人很多，探病的人就很少。堂本剛也不去问护士站那几个熬了个大夜班看起来就睡眠不足的小护士，直接拎着纸袋子去了走廊尽头的包间——会社里有点地位的人生病了都安排在这儿。  
果不其然，门头上的病人名就挂着“堂本光一”。  
剛敲门，里面人说“请进”。他想，堂本理事好客气。  
看到病床上斜躺着的头裹绷带的人，秘书想起来了，自己会醒这么早，都是这个人带的。  
“社长喊你来看我？”堂本光一也不好好穿着病号服，胸口大剌剌敞着。除了头上那圈白的看不出他还有哪里受了伤。  
之前夫人是怎么说的来着？脑震荡，哦，看起来现在不震荡了。  
剛走到床头把纸袋放在柜子上：“理事出了车祸，社长总要表示一下。”  
“也是，”光一直接拿过纸袋打开来，“我这车也不是白撞的。”  
鸡蛋三明治方方正正，还是热的，黑咖啡里冰块完完整整，苦涩提神。堂本秘书做事细心周到，社长一直都夸他。  
带来的东西都被拿走了，堂本剛不知道还要做什么，就搬了把椅子坐着。他盘算着等堂本光一吃完就走，回去和社长汇报这个人一切正常吃嘛嘛香，脑震荡完全不显效果，说不准连车祸都是诓人。  
按捺不住的人是堂本理事。“你不问问我情况吗？”他搁下咖啡，问坐旁边发呆半天的人。  
“看起来您没有什么问题。”懒劲上来了，剛不想与理事废话罗嗦。  
光一盯他半天，问他：“那你不问我为什么要撞那长官的车吗？”  
烦不烦？我又不傻。秘书耐着性子不去翻白眼。  
“想想就明白了。”他说。  
理事无话可说。也对，社长的秘书怎么可能会不知道他一个理事为什么要去撞厚劳省官员的车子。  
“我运气挺好，那人车上还坐了个女孩儿，在‘月下’工作的。当时剛你是不知道，他看到我的时候脸就和月球表面一样白。”  
说得还挺起劲？要是撞死了我看你现在用什么来得意。  
秘书听得累，站起来拿了咖啡直接怼上堂本光一的嘴。  
“行了，一个职业安定局的人就这么得瑟，有本事你去撞官房长啊？”  
“有必要的话也不是不行。”  
得，说不通了。秘书又坐回椅子上。  
最近两年，厚劳省下的那个高龄和障害者雇用对策部查得很紧。高龄雇佣还好说，年金不够，不找工作就只能等着饿死。会社里每年都有员工到了年龄也不肯退休。发邮件给人事说换部门外调都可以，死活是要接着干。  
障害者是所有公司头疼的部分，会社规模越大接收这类员工比例越高。障害者们工作能力有限，会社还必须优待着。如果只是听障或者不能说话那还好商量，录入文件或者打打杂。只是去年直接送来了个智力不全的，别说工作了，走哪儿都要人盯着，生怕出意外。社长知道后气得要命，把那人交给人事部的处理。人事部接着烫手山芋有苦难言，又来找到剛看能不能想想办法。最后秘书让他们把那位调去了一个会社直接管理的福利性质机构里，名义上还是本社员工，只是长期外派，也算两全其美。  
现在光一抓到了管理对策部的职业安定局的人的把柄，也不知道能不能谈下一点价码来。  
“下一个百分点都困难的东西，你要是真做下来了，明天他车子都能被人撞成烂铁。”秘书又站起来，收拾掉堂本光一吃剩的残渣和包装纸。  
光一扭着脖子，眼睛追着秘书：“两个。”  
“呵，”剛嗤笑，“这么厉害，我看明天您就可以当社长吧，理事。”  
理事并不恼，还招呼堂本秘书把窗帘拉开。他想晒太阳。  
“今天是阴天。”剛把百叶窗拉开，房间如他所言，并没有亮堂起来。  
两个人都沉默地看着灰色的天空，试图回忆起上一个蓝天已经是多久之前的事情。  
护士敲门进来换药。剛转过身，但没有特意上前，就看着护士把那绷带一圈圈解下来，露出一块带血的纱布。纱布揭开，缝了针的伤口看起来还很血淋淋。  
“你别看了。”伤病员突然说。  
剛就烦他这点。“有什么不能看的？当我小孩子啊。”他说着，竟然就愠怒了。  
有本事撞别人别把自己伤了啊，伤敌一万自损八千算什么。  
护士努力集中精力不去多想，能在这房间住的多是她一辈子招惹不起的人。  
非礼勿听非礼勿视。  
碘酒不和权贵们客气，有板有眼地行使职责。  
“嘶——”理事疼得倒吸一口凉气。  
秘书觑他，又看他脸皱得像揉了一团的麻质衬衫。是真的疼。  
“这两天伤口会疼，后面就好了。”说完，剛又觉得自己多嘴。  
理事偏还笑：“我是担心自己破相了，到时候找不到老婆。”  
这种时候还能开玩笑，看来的确没大事——脑子绝对还好好的。但剛也笑不出来。  
消毒完了，绷带又一圈圈地绕上去。软塌塌的头发被捆住了，堂本光一看起来像蛇精版的西瓜太郎。  
慰问品送到了，聊天也聊过了，换药都看完了，再没有别的事情可以做。  
“理事您好好休息，”剛四下看看，什么都不缺，“我先回社里上班了。”  
听了这话，原本靠着枕头放松精神的人一下子坐起来。他衣服还是乱糟糟的，发型也奇怪，在堂本剛看来很是滑稽。  
“剛。”  
“您还有什么事情吗？”他尽量公事公办。  
“……没什么。”顿了半天，堂本光一也没说出点别的。  
等堂本秘书走了，他才躺回去。头还是晕的，只是比昨天好很多。外面的天真灰，但灰不过堂本剛的脸色。  
自己应该和剛要一束花的，他想起来。看望病人可不就是要带花，鸡蛋三明治算什么情况？  
不过剛就这个脾气，很喜欢依着自己的性子做事。工作上还收敛些，毕竟谁都不喜欢给自己找麻烦。但只要留给他发挥的余地，即使是一丁点，谁都说不准他会在这一丁点余地里做出多么惊世骇俗的事情。  
呵，想想也是，他们会分手，这也是原因之一。


	2. 2

堂本理事虽然做事很有风格，但到社长面前就不敢嚣张。尽管帮会社解决了障害者就职这么个老大难问题，可一出院他第一件事还是老老实实跑去社长办公室跟社长道歉。  
“堂本君的头没事了？”  
社长知道和这头年轻的狼客气没意思。堂本光一有野心，同时有与之匹配的能力。哪天自己退下社长之位了这小子就是有力的候选人。光一的额头还贴着纱布，不过被前发挡着。谁也不知道那下面的伤口是什么样的，按秘书所说伤口还是挺深的。社长目光在纱布上停留片刻，转去年轻人的脸上。  
倒是不亏了这副好皮相。  
“脑震荡已经好了，就是皮外伤还要几天。”光一诚恳回答。  
秘书这时敲门进来，托盘上是两杯咖啡。理事看着他半跪在地上把两杯咖啡稳稳放在茶几上，再站起来转身离开。堂本剛像只来遛弯的猫，除开敲门，一点声音都没有。要不是光一看见了全过程，他都可以大胆怀疑两杯咖啡是一开始就在办公室里的。  
“怎么，”社长的眼神是陈年老姜，辛辣呛人，“堂本君觉得我的秘书不错吗？”  
成年人之间多的是这样的无聊玩笑。不错又怎么样，觊觎社长的秘书和觊觎社长之位没有本质区别，有这贼心也没这贼胆。  
“怎么会。”光一摇摇头，他心里想的和社长问的其实是两码事。他问社长有什么事情要布置给自己，假意无心地转换话题。否则平白无故地，堂本秘书也不会端两杯咖啡进来。  
社长办公室的门过了快20分钟才再次打开，理事面无表情地从里面走出来。堂本剛抬头看一眼出来的人，说巧也巧，和光一对视了两秒。  
看起来没什么问题了，头上的伤口应该很快就会长好，虽然留疤的可能性不小。不过都这个年纪了，也不是靠脸吃饭的，额头上一个疤问题也不大。拿得出年收一千万，再来一个疤照样有女人排着队要来倒贴。  
堂本光一没有放慢脚步的意思。他走进拐弯，助理屋良拿着才整理出来的地皮收购案在等他。  
剛理理衣服站起身，拿起打印好的晚餐出席者名单走进了社长办公室。晚上社长做东，喊了其他几家地产会社的社长去料亭喝酒。  
“这边是确认来参加的社长的名单，请您看一下。”他双手递过文件。  
社长接来看了两眼，纸上的人是今天的朋友也是明天的敌人。时不时地聚一聚，说是拉近关系，为的不过交换信息。能开发的土地越来越有限，谁能先嗅出霞之关释放的那一星半点的信号去抢下地块，谁就是胜者。  
“晚上让堂本理事也去，一个脑震荡他居然在医院躺了一礼拜。”他把文件丢在桌上，没好气地起身去落地窗边欣赏品川白日景观。  
穿着白色衬衫的上班族们从高处看来并没有什么不同。课长、部长、经理，和入社一年的新人混在一起，最多不过头发稀疏之分。大家都忙碌，脚步匆匆，是终日辛劳的工蚁，也是为了一根葫芦卜可以累到死的瘦马。  
堂本剛没走过去，他恐高，享受不了“世界在我脚下”的快乐。何况他只是住在写字楼里的工蚁，和那些跑外勤的半斤八两，没资格去感慨他人的社畜疾苦。  
他静静观赏片刻久违的蓝天后，开口问社长：“晚上我也需要陪同吗？”  
这似乎是一个很有深度的问题。社长想了一下才说：“不用，你把东西准备好就可以回去了。”  
剛默默松了口气，转身去收拾茶几上的咖啡杯。  
堂本理事那杯是空的。

社长在下班前直接喊住堂本理事，让他坐自己的车一同去料亭。这事儿会社里不少人都看到了，看到的人里不少还是会社董事会的老人。社长是什么意思再明确不过，余下的只需要各人心领神会。  
车里坐不下五个人，屋良助理也就没有上车的机会。司机为社长开门，剛于是绕到另一边为堂本光一开门。堂本光一应该是得到通知后去换了一套衣服，早上遇见时那套略显土气的西装不见踪影。  
当然，西装土气，土气的也只有西装。堂本光一理事长得精致，身材也是练得结实挺拔，再土的衣服也能靠人本身硬撑回及格线。  
“谢谢。”理事擦着他的身子坐进车里。剛一度怀疑自己是不是站得太近挡了堂本光一的路，可关门时分明又有好一段距离。  
这男的，幼稚病治不好了吗？他腹诽。  
秘书与司机隔空交换一个眼神，各自拉开车门坐了进去。  
越是巷子深处、门头不打眼的料亭越是贵。味道好不好另说，毕竟来这里的人没几个是真的为了吃饭。  
身着素雅黑色和服的女将笑盈盈地将他们一行人迎了进去。社长进去后就坐下来和理事闲聊，还向堂本光一介绍女将。堂本剛一人拎了五六袋伴手礼，弯着腰一个一个放在每个席位的左手边。点的是套餐，女将来请他确认菜品有没有需要变动的部分。几个社长有哪些忌口偏好，秘书与女将都烂熟于心，此刻是再过一遍，免得最后时刻出了岔子，谁都不好收场。  
“请问那位堂本理事有什么偏好吗？他似乎是第一次来。”女将说着，掩口轻笑。又一位年轻人以她的料亭为始，踏上了出世道路。  
“他的话……”剛又扫了一遍菜单，“红豆大福需要换掉。”  
女将仔细记下：“换成杏仁豆腐可以吗？”  
杏仁豆腐的话，至少不是理事讨厌的东西。剛点点头。  
“堂本先生真是细心，连理事的喜好都记得了。”女将说着，拿出自己的笔记本在堂本光一的名字后记上了红豆大福，又画了一个小叉。  
“未来保不准会成为我的顶头上司，多留心一点就是多留一条路。”这话半真半假，听者自然一笑置之。  
虽说社长让自己把伴手礼分完就能离开，可礼节上的事情该做还是要做。剛跪坐在包间外，问候了每一位来此赴宴的社长，生生坐了半小时才等来最后一位。这位来得迟就算了，显然还是喝过了一摊。他的秘书也是慌慌张张地把他塞进了包厢，才丢下手里的包放心地大喘气。  
“还好吧？生田君。”剛对生田笑笑。大家都是秘书，谁不清楚谁的辛苦。  
生田掏出手帕抹了把汗：“你是不知道，我们社长刚从工地上回来，和建筑工人都喝了三瓶了。”  
“嘘，”堂本剛示意他小点声，“扶我一把。”  
跪坐时间太久，腿已经没有知觉了，被生田扶着站起来时整个人的重心找不到落点，左摇右晃地踉跄好几步才稳下来。  
“你等多久了？”生田看他揉腿，手还虚扶着，生怕他又要摔倒。  
“二十分钟肯定有了。”剛随口应他。  
“真亏你能一直这么等着。”  
两个人走出料亭，生田提出一起去旁边找个小餐馆吃一点。  
“晚上我还要把社长送回去。唉，社长司机今天女儿过生日，只有我一个人。”生田秘书的大眼睛在生啤上流连许久，最终也没有点。  
剛笑笑，菜单都没看：“一份乌冬，谢谢。”  
“诶？你晚上也要送社长回家吗？”  
被生田一问，堂本剛才意识到自己点得过分清减。他想说不饿，却又心知肚明这并非不饿的原因。  
“算吧。”他笑笑，催生田快点单。

做东的人不仅仅要付账单，自然还要把客人都送上车了才算礼数全面。而身为东家下属的堂本光一又必须送自家社长坐上计程车，一天的工作才彻底结束。  
他实际头脑不清，站直都难，可还是送走了大人物们后才敢露出醉态。明明白天的温度已经让人略感焦躁，夜晚的风仍然有不可小觑的寒气。  
什么出世，什么飞黄腾达，不过是喝不完的酒和说不完的客套话。  
他倚着电线杆看快速路上的车水马龙。几个也同样喝得不知天地为何物的上班族勾肩搭背地从他身边走过，没多走几步就有一个摔在了地上。  
“理事不回家吗？”光一恍惚听见有人在问他话，声音很是熟悉。  
他缓缓地转过身，迟钝得像个锈透了的发动机。在他扭曲摇晃的世界里，站着一个清清爽爽的堂本剛。  
果然是没少喝。秘书只看了一眼就知道堂本光一已经醉了。生田半路接了个电话先行离开，他独自在餐馆又坐了一小时，回去料亭时女将说社长他们都走了，还提了一句堂本理事喝了不少。他只好沿着路一路找过来，心想如果没看到人那大概是顺利回家了。没想到堂本光一居然孤零零地靠着电线杆站在路边，仿佛被遗弃的流浪犬。  
秘书心中叹息。也怪不得他。这样的应酬堂本理事算第一次参加，往前他多是和部下在办公室为了一个或者几个企划案挑灯夜战，真正生意场的你来我往都是社长或者其他董事出面。  
“剛……”光一找见了比电线杆更可靠的存在，什么都不记得了，直接挂在了还矮他几公分的人身上。  
喝醉的人重得要命。今天晚上那一跪搞得剛本来就膝盖疼，这会儿再一个一百几十斤的成年男性砸他身上，他险些带着堂本光一一起摔地上。  
“喂。”剛拍拍光一，醉汉毫无反应。他又用力地再拍了几下，这次换来一个委屈巴巴的“疼”。  
剛站在原地气绝。他在某一个瞬间忘记了自己已经与堂本光一分手很久的事实，满心都是刹不住车的烦躁和忧虑。以后堂本光一还不知道要参加多少这样的酒局，他会喝下去多少，有没有人能替他挡酒，喝到最后没人送他回家怎么办？谁的胃也不是铜墙铁壁，全靠自己喝只怕没有出世先出事，何况这世道也没有想象的那么安全，人心的险恶更是无法探测。  
等他意识到自己又陷入糟糕的逻辑闭环中时，堂本光一已经站着睡着了，即使现在堂本剛要打他，他最多就哼两声。  
如果现在打电话给屋良让他来把自家上司送回家，没有半个小时人家也到不了。权衡再三，秘书决定先和屋良要地址，再打车把堂本理事送回家。  
让前男友留宿自己家这种最后很容易扯不清的事情，他不愿意做。勉勉强强井水不犯河水过了这么久，现在越线那可是前功尽弃。  
醉鬼在计程车上还算乖，除了一直靠着堂本剛让他觉得很累。堂本光一在两个月前搬去了上野，剛怎么都想不明白为什么一个起床困难户要把自己家搬得离会社越来越远。就算是开车来上班，早高峰也不是开玩笑的。后来因为实在想不通，他干脆就不想了。  
但今天坐着计程车，没有人和他说话，窗外是没有冷冰冰的灯红酒绿，车子要穿过半个城市，计价器的数字不断地跳，于是那些疑问又跑进他的脑海，左一个右一个，和打地鼠一样，这个被压下去了那个又冒出来，想忽略都难。  
“都什么事儿啊……”剛低低地抱怨。  
他并不自恋到认为堂本光一的搬家原因里有自己，或者说就算有他也绝对不想知道。一年前他们分手就分得不干不脆，每天还要在同一层楼低头不见抬头见，说不尴尬就是扯谎。可再尴尬也要撑着演戏，办公室恋情见不得光，何况现在光一已经是下任社长人选的种子选手。所以哪怕是“谈过”，被人知晓后的问题一点不比“正在谈”小。  
堂本剛知道，自己不是小孩了，不是看到一个堂本光一就阳光明媚全世界都闪亮亮的傻瓜。他需要工作，好好干也许下一任人事部部长的位置会是他的。而薪水是他在这个冷血到只认钱和权的城市里立足的唯一靠山。爱情？这个词听着就是他消费不起的奢侈品。  
不为光一，单单为自保，为了活下去，为了出人头地，剛从不畏惧吃苦，让自己成为别人的盘中餐这样的危险举动，他都快习惯了。大概就是和堂本光一分开让自己更快地成长，成长为冷心冷情的社会人，学会以利益为准则行动。  
要说可以庆幸的事情，也不是没有。剛垂眼，光一已经滑到他腿上躺着睡了。  
他和光一曾经拥有过彼此，仅此已让他知足。


	3. 3

想找一个领导的秘书，最简单的方法就是在领导办公室周围撒网——秘书总不会离领导太远。  
可堂本光一已经“有意无意”逛到社长办公室外三回了，仍然不见堂本剛的影子。  
若说有没有要紧的公事需要对接，当然是没有。堂本光一一个理事，堂本剛一个社长秘书，要紧的公事怎么也不至于需要他俩直接对接。  
一个上午过去了，该看的文件理事没看，要批的单子理事也没批。早上怎么送过去的中午还怎么摆在桌子上。屋良看不下去了，抓着不知道又从哪儿转回来的堂本光一问他是不是对自己的工作非常不满意。  
这是哪儿跟哪儿？光一没来得及反驳他，就看见穿着白衬衫和休闲裤的秘书拎着好大一个便当盒走了过来。  
“堂本。”理事喊住秘书。  
秘书听见了，对他点头致意。他手上的盒子重的很，拎了一路胳膊都要断了，好不容易带回了公司，现在还要被堂本光一拦下来问东问西。  
什么冤家。剛想。  
光一想问他等会儿能不能一起吃个午饭，无奈周围还有其他员工，实在不好直接问出口。  
“等会儿可以烦请来一下会议室吗？收购案的事情有些需要咨询你一下。”  
堂本剛想笑，光一真是十年如一日地不会撒谎。一个地皮收购案收，他能有什么事情要问自己？他对这件事几乎没有了解，又不是地皮持有人，资料肯定还没屋良手上的多。  
看来是有话说。  
“好的，请您稍等，我马上过来。”他说着，加快脚步往社长办公室方向走去。  
上午堂本剛什么工作都没做，被社长夫人借走陪她逛街去了。一个秘书而已，加上早上也没有特别要秘书做的事情，社长自然没意见，还和剛说算是给他放半天带薪假，让他好好陪着夫人买几件衣服。  
剛自己也不是不喜欢逛街，只是他不是社长夫人这种光靠收租年收也能过千万，结婚多年还能刷着娘家的信用卡扫货的人。他做不到拿不定主意就把每个颜色都买一个，不喜欢了直接送人。消费观不一样的人凑在一起逛街，最后肯定有一个人要兴致索然。  
上大学的时候剛和光一逛过几次街。那个时候两个人都只是穷学生，打工和上课对半开，一周能一起外食一次就是奢侈约会。剛还记得那时自己在代官山看中了一个背包，牌子没听说过，价格牌上的零他数了好几遍都不敢相信，看了半天也没买。光一当时什么都没说，暗地里却多打了一份工拼命攒钱，想着买下当作生日礼物送给男朋友。  
后来呢？后来堂本光一兴冲冲地拉着自己去那家店，店员告诉他们那个独一无二的背包已经被人买走了。他拉着光一走出店门时，觉得东京真是全日本最冷酷的城市。一个包都那么贵，还小气地只生产了一个，好不容易有钱了都买不到。  
光一很低落，垂着脑袋说想给自己一个惊喜却失败了。剛拉着他的手，第一次切身理解没有钱的日子真的很难过，贫贱夫妻百事哀。  
“我们今天买点好的肉回去吃火锅吧，你最近瘦了好多，要补一补。”他抱住那个全世界最好的男朋友，两个人在来来往往路人的打量中分享无言的哀伤。那个拥抱的温度与温柔，时至今日也会在睡不着的夜晚宽慰着剛。而那个很贵背包，秘书早就想不起来到底是多少钱了。  
巧的是，社长夫人上车后就让司机开车去代官山。剛开玩笑地问怎么不去表参道了，她摇摇头：“表参道有的不都被其他人穿过了，我可不要。万一哪天和谁撞了，多尴尬啊。”  
“说的是呢。”剛想笑，不知道为何嘴角重得很，笑不出来。  
既然是陪社长夫人逛街，剛只负责跟着和拎包。他看着一家家光是门头就没少花钱的时装店，心中感慨物是人非，自己此生怕是再也不会有那时的兴奋了。现在的衣服就只是衣服，包也不过是包，从前附着其上的那些闪闪发光的部分早已消失不见，留下的无非是品牌和价格。  
当年的店铺店头已经更换，卖的东西从衣服变成餐具，价格倒是一脉相承的高，对得起这一带年年上涨的地租。剛跟着社长夫人进去，随便拿起一个盘子看了看，嚯，九千。  
他忽然想，或许这世界里的每一样东西都在变相的给人定价，买得起才有人愿意正眼看你，承认你是个人。  
那当年买不起的背包大约也就是在告诉他，他和堂本光一的爱情是廉价品，成不了让人欣羡的独一无二。

“社长，这是夫人给您买的便当。”秘书将盒子轻轻地放在茶几上。走来的路上他一直反省自己，最近想堂本光一是不是想太多了。他们已经分手了，既然分手那就要向前看，不能和年轻时一样总在绕圈，走着走着又回到原点。  
“哦，你回来了啊，”社长从一堆文件里抬起头，“辛苦了。”  
“不会。”剛谦逊地笑。  
“下午我要去打高尔夫。到时候要有人来找，让他们打电话吧。”  
“好的。”  
“对了……”社长凝视着大得夸张的便当盒，“那个，你拿去吃吧。”  
剛反应了两秒，确认社长所指是自己辛辛苦苦拎回来的那一大盒东西。  
他试图推辞：“这是夫人特意……”  
“有人吃就行，我吃不下。”社长说着又低头看文件。  
再推辞就是不识相，秘书只好道了谢，再把该死的盒子给带出去。  
他关上门，一口气刚叹出去，看清站在不远处的人又赶紧吸了回去。  
堂本光一怎么又过来了？不是让他等自己一会儿吗？  
而堂本理事就靠着秘书的桌子，随便拿了桌上一个本子翻着看。  
“理事有什么想知道的，直接问我就行。”他走过去将盒子重重地放在了桌子上，说不清在对谁生气。  
光一被声音吓得没反应过来，手里的本子已经被秘书抽走了。他看看自己姿势没发生改变的手，又看看坐在桌子前黑着脸收拾东西的堂本剛，想好要说的话都忘了，光站着发愣。  
既然人都来了，再跑一趟会议室的意义就不复存在。剛也不想吃这个便当盒，干脆将它推到一边，双手交握抬头看着理事，一副要谈判的架势。  
“理事找我有什么事情吗？”他问，语气里是自己都没注意到的焦躁。  
这样的剛很少能见到。堂本秘书在会社的秘书中间是出了名的有耐心好脾气，无论面对哪一级的社员都态度亲和，一向能帮则帮，尽心尽责。光一印象里，剛发脾气也都是在家，比如发现自己拿纸巾盒装蜜柑的时候。  
被堂本剛一问，断线的思路不稳定地重新连接。  
“哦，就是想问……”光一无意识地摸鼻子，“昨天是你把我送回家的吗？”  
“总不能让社长来送。”  
说到这个，剛找出日程本来，计程车的发票整齐地夹在昨天与今天之间。  
理事失笑，拿过看了下距离，原来家和料亭隔了这么远。“请你吃饭，行吧？”他问。  
“不用了，直接现金报销就好。”剛挂着公式化的笑容，仿佛一个先进人形AI。  
这家伙，是来真的啊。光一没辙，伸手要找钱包。一摸口袋他想起来，钱包在外套里，外套还挂在办公室呢。  
“还是一起吃饭吧，”他对秘书摊手，“吃完了正好把钱给你。”  
堂本剛盯着前男友看了半天，不知道他是演的还是真的。  
要是演的，那学院奖欠堂本光一一座奖杯。

两个人吃饭吃得很没劲，主要是谁都不说话。  
堂本光一一直在想要怎么挑话题。其实他想问的不仅仅是谁送自己回家，而是之后，那后面分明还发生了什么。  
虽然光一已经很努力了，可昨天晚上发生的一切着实印象模糊，现实像被放进了磨砂玻璃罩，怎么都看不真切。他能回忆起来的不过是一团朦胧光影里有人说话有人笑，有人敬酒有人抚摸他的头发。前面的大概是谁光一还能猜出几分，独独想不出抚摸自己的那只手究竟属于谁。  
而早上被闹钟叫醒时，堂本理事不知道自己是谁，今夕又是何年，甚至不知道自己身处何处。理智被一盅盅清酒灌得都留在料亭了。他坐起来，摇晃自己的脸试图快速苏醒，结果手撑在床上时摸到了不同寻找的温度。  
光一不可置信地掀起被子，的的确确有一个长长的凹陷在自己身边，并且余温尚在。心里警铃大作，他以为是自己做了不好的事情，于是慌慌张张跳下床，踉踉跄跄地险些撞了墙。  
手机就摆在桌上，一打开是屋良发来的消息，都是昨天晚上发的，一条问他有没有安全到家。一条问他早上的会还要不要开。  
开会？开什么会？光一揉揉眼睛，惊觉自己一晚上都没摘隐形。  
隐形眼镜的事等会儿再说吧。理事盘腿坐在沙发上给屋良发消息。“早，上，的，会，暂，时，不，开。”打一个字念一个字，小老头似的。  
助理看来也起床了。消息很快变成已读。回信也是毕恭毕敬的。  
“您没事真是太好了。昨天堂本秘书来问我您的地址时，我非常担心。”  
由于短时间内信息量过大，还在启动中的大脑直接死机。有一瞬间，光一怀疑自己出现了认知障碍，不然怎么会每一个字他都认识却读不懂屋良发的消息呢？  
堂本光一丢下手机，头埋进双手。似乎发生了不得了的事情，他的心脏突突直跳。  
“和我一起，饭都吃不下了吗？”堂本剛看理事已经停筷陷入沉思很久了，忍不住呛他。  
提出要吃饭的人是堂本光一，现在不吃的还是堂本光一，搞得他一个人吃得津津有味都于心不安。  
光一如梦方醒，捧着碗火速扒了两口饭，面前的烤肉一片都没动。  
火大，真是火大。  
秘书也不知道自己是怎么了，为什么一看到堂本光一就生气。但他又怎么能不生气呢？不仅是气光一，还有总是在光一面前放下原则的自己。  
昨天晚上拦计程车时剛还信誓旦旦地对自己保证，送堂本光一回家后就立刻离开。结果把人拖到公寓门口，下意识输入了自己的生日去开门，习惯就在那一刻击溃他勉强维持的理性。  
怨谁？怨睡得和死猪一样的堂本光一吗？怨他和自己分手这么久了连家门密码都不改？也是不怕哪天自己上门盗窃。  
那堂本剛你呢？他扪心自问。手上的肌肉记忆，还有身体里那些堂本光一留下的、到现在没能改变的习惯，又算什么呢？  
嘴上说着要往前看往前看，为什么行动上总是回头呢？  
门应声解锁，剛握着门把，心中五味杂陈。堂本光一没有改掉的密码，自己没有清除的记忆，究竟是好是坏他也说不清，但看起来也不是全无意义——至少现在还可以进门。  
只是开门后的熟悉的清新剂的气息，与分手时没有任何变化的家具陈设——被套都还是自己当年买的深棕色天竺棉的那一套，角上破洞的补丁还是丑丑的粘着——这些一成不变，把这间屋子变成了一个保存了堂本剛的回忆的博物馆，每一样都能轻而易举地调动他压抑许久的感性。  
堂本光一似乎真的什么都没有变。照样冰箱里吃的很少，衣服很少，赛车模型很多，游戏很多。剛把前男友安顿好，双脚不受控制地在房子里转。  
习惯真的很可怕，堂本秘书想，无论是堂本光一懒得改变还是试图保留某种回忆，现在他都赢了。他叹了口气，在心里告诉自己，这是最后一次，是真的最后一次了。从明天开始，堂本剛要彻底忘记堂本光一，把那些糟糕的习惯都扔掉，真真正正地向前看。  
得到了自我允准，剛换下衣服，小心翼翼地爬上那张不大但很软的床，窝进堂本光一不知道何时为他准备好的臂弯里。睡到五点半，他醒来，穿好衣服，像从未来过般离开了这个陌生而熟悉的家。  
他想起来了，为什么自己总是五点半醒来。因为以前光一总是玩游戏玩到天亮，为了催他睡觉，自己养成了这个习惯。  
只是那时他们还会相拥着再睡上一小时。而现在没有人分享一张床，自然就没有再睡下的意义。  
所以他总是一个人坐在家里等待城市醒来。  
“我吃好了，谢谢款待。先告辞了。”  
剛突然站起来，头也不回地离开了餐厅。光一端着碗张着嘴，茫然和震惊不知道哪个应该先上线。  
躺在发烫石板上的烤肉还在滋滋冒着香气，吃进嘴里却与放凉的一样腻味。


	4. 4

一般来说，成年人都会形成自己的行为模式。从大到小，包罗万象。只要掌握一个人的行为模式，了解他就不成问题。  
于是无解的困境摆在堂本光一面前——他明明清楚堂本剛的所有行为模式，却难以预判他的下一步行动，无论如何努力都抓不住这个人。  
他们在一起，分手，复合，再分手，用人生演一出无聊冗长的电视剧，还是他俩都不喜欢看的晨间剧。光一也考虑过放下，和同一个人谈恋爱的时间太长，很容易搞不清眼下自己所抱有的到底是爱情还是执念。可回忆又哪有那么容易说丢就丢，每当独自喝酒喝到半醉或者看见别的小情侣你侬我侬地从身边走过，光一都会想起过去的爱情，拖拖拉拉霸占了他大半人生的爱情。  
想来，告白是从堂本剛开始的，而分手也是堂本剛提出的。谁都他的小脑瓜里不知道装了什么，规则的天平完全偏向裁判，生死全凭他心。自己什么都不用做，或者还没来得及做，就被宣告开始和结局。  
堂本光一自问恋爱期间绝没有过表现得冷淡或者朝三暮四，他在每一个时刻都无比期待剛来到身边，比期待法拉利出新车型还要期待。只要剛有所求，他必然都给了。哪怕是加班到凌晨累得眼睛都要睁不开了，回到家还被剛缠着做一次，他也没有敷衍过。  
可剛就是说了，要分开一段时间，要冷静一段时间。  
冷静个屁啊！谁要那么冷静地谈恋爱，谈恋爱不就是一日不见如隔三秋，老房子着火一点就着吗？只有签署离婚协议才需要冷静，否则一个不小心就会把对方的脸都撕烂。  
但光一没有办法。剛想要的，他都会给，即使这个被他宠坏了的家伙要的是从自己身边离开的自由。  
“喂，想什么呢？”健身好友松冈看光一已经推胸肌推了快二十分钟，实在看不过了从跑步机上下来提醒他。再这么保持下去，肌肉会僵硬的。  
“没什么。”胳膊缓缓归位，说不清感觉到底是酸痛还是麻木。  
“不是吧，”松冈嫌弃得生怕他看不出来，“你这失恋都写在脸上了，还说没事？”  
“哈啊？”堂本光一下意识就抬头看面前的大高个儿，殊不知心思被这个动作全出卖了。  
松冈和光一在健身房认识，也只在健身房见面。他对光一的了解仅限于“堂本光一”，大概知道他就职于大手企业，年收挺可观。至于婚恋情况，那纯粹是聊天时通过光一无法掩饰的表情看出来的。  
堂本光一很少说自己的私生活，不过松冈知道他分手过一次。按照光一简短的一句“到底要送女人什么她才会满意”来看，他是长得合女人心做事不合女人意，所以谈不下去了。而后来还有没有谈，前面又谈过几个，松冈不知道也没兴趣知道。但凭直觉，松冈判断光一心里有人，并且是喜欢到了不舍得与任何人说的程度。  
今天，既然有这么好的机会，不如问问看。“你要不然照照镜子，‘失恋’这俩字还是书法家写的。”松冈坐在另一台没人用的推胸机上准备八卦。  
这么明显吗？光一摸摸自己的脸。他只是气不过罢了。气不过堂本剛可以轻轻松松和自己甩脸，气不过自己被甩了脸也没有半点反应。  
“和女朋友吵架了？”见光一不反驳，松冈大胆继续揣测。  
“不是。”既不是女朋友，也不是吵架。还得给他机会和人吵架呢。  
“那是什么？”  
光一苦闷地垂头，心里纠结着到底要不要说。他不是那么想提起，可不说出来又真的堵得慌。尤其是明天是工作日，他又要见到堂本剛了。  
“是认识了很久也谈了很久的人了……”光一横下心开口，“说起来，都十几年了。”  
松冈满足地托着下巴。十几年，这必然是个很长也很有趣的故事。

回想起来，高中的时候，每天都是蓝天白云，完全不像现在动不动就愁云惨淡。阳光会在自己最不想被照到的时刻毫不留情地洒过来，也不知道是结了什么仇。  
而那个时候，有一个男孩，他的笑容比太阳还要耀眼，但自己总是忍不住去看。  
高中生们穿着一样的白蓝相间的制服，高高矮矮三两成群。学校门口很多人在照相，毕竟是一年一度的高中入学式。堂本光一带着口罩，没心情去管漫天飞舞的樱花浪漫或是吵吵闹闹讨论哪个男生帅的女孩子们。父母要上班没办法来和他拍张纪念照，他也不在乎，拎着书包闷着头去找教室。  
教室里零零星星坐了几个人，不算生面孔，是曾经同一个初中只不过不同班的同学。光一在讲台上找到座次表，表上两个堂本一前一后排列，他有些走神。  
不是吧，居然会在这里遇到亲戚？没听爸妈说过有个叫堂本剛的亲戚啊。  
两个堂本造成的迷惑效果让男孩不得不来回看了好几遍确认自己是坐靠前位置的那个。要是新学期一开始就坐错位置就太尴尬了。  
光一走到位子坐下，有些紧张地等待——说来也可笑，才第一天，他竟然已经开始等待。  
另一个堂本很快就来了。他看了座次表，似乎也很惊讶一个班级有两个堂本的事实，在讲台上就与光一长久对视。  
“光一君！请多指教！”剛走过来，笑眯眯地直呼同学大名。声音里说不清是阳光还是盛开樱花的气息，朝气蓬勃得令人目眩。  
半个社恐显然不是很习惯新同学的热情。光一深为庆幸自己的脸被口罩挡住了，不然会被剛看见他试图微笑但启动失败的奇异表情。  
剛把书包放在脚边，坐在凳子上直接就和光一拉开了话匣子。他是推荐入学，初中甚至不在一个区，这个学校里他一个人都不认识。没想到能遇到一个和自己同姓的同班同学，还是前后座，太过幸运。  
光一倒见怪不怪。这所高中是和初中合在一起，六年一贯办学。大部分学生都是从马路对面的附属中学直升进来。而且由于偏差值比较高，同时学力检查与内申书审核都能通过的人少之又少。想来堂本剛成绩应该不错，否则也不能顺利通过推荐入学。  
“光一君不会是我的哥哥吧？”后座的堂本天真烂漫，脑海里甚至勾勒出了兄弟相认之类的飙狗血戏码。  
前座的那位显然冷静很多，摇摇头：“说不定是弟弟。”  
“光一君的生日是几月？”  
“一月。”  
“那光一君的确是哥哥，”剛已经熟络地玩起了光一半长的头发，“我是这个月生日呢。”  
“诶？”这次光一惊讶到直接转过了头，头发险些被扯下。  
剛收回手，笑眯眯地托着下巴，中分的头发让他看起来很像某种乖顺的小狗。“为什么这么惊讶啊？”  
“我们不是一个学年吧？”光一问。  
“啊，这个啊，”剛显然被问过很多次类似的话，“可能是我头脑比较好的缘故？”  
光一皱眉：“不要用问题回答问题。”  
“可是逗光一君很有意思啊。”剛说得像他们已经相识多年。  
光一看了剛半天，最终是笑了，眼睛弯成一条线。剛见他笑，自己笑得更开心了。  
同一个班级拥有两位没有亲缘关系的堂本，这的确是有些神奇的事情。但同学们只敢找堂本剛求证，因为前座的那位同学老是冷冰冰一张脸，看起来不太好说话，下课还总趴着睡觉。  
午餐休息时间，剛拖着光一去小卖部买零食。“你昨天晚上打游戏又打到几点啊？”剛看光一眼睛都懒得睁，全凭直觉走在自己身后，有点担惊受怕。这要是一不留神踩空摔了可怎么办？  
光一勉强打起精神：“也就一两点啦。”  
“叔叔阿姨都不说你吗？”  
惯犯经验丰富：“所以要悄悄的，不能搞出动静。”   
剛闻言，从冰柜里拿出一罐牛奶贴在光一脸上，冷得他一激灵。  
“喂，你搞什么啊！”  
“帮你提神嘛，”恶作剧成功的家伙笑得格外灿烂，“下午有小测，睡着就不好了。”  
小测的事显然没有被游戏男孩放进重要事项，一看就是忘了。不过光一也没上心，他拿着牛奶，跟着剛在货架间转，听他说上课时忙着睡觉而错过的趣事，一点脾气没有。  
整个高一，堂本光一基本都是睡过去的。靠着脑瓜转得快在考前一周通宵，加上剛相当仔细的笔记，考试才没掉链子。被剛拖着一起参加了足球社但两个人都是幽灵社员，下了课就去在女生间很是人气的甜品店一边吃芭菲一边写作业。情书是收到过两三封，不过光一连那些女生是谁都没搞清，自然也没有下文。拜此所赐，情人节收到的几乎都是义理巧克力。  
剛比他受欢迎得多，情人节收到了各种各样的巧克力，满满当当拎了一袋子。但是下课后，他还是和往常一样拉着光一去甜品店，还点了情人节特供的巧克力芭菲两个人分着吃。光一懒得动勺子，忙着写作业。剛吃了一会儿，突然从包里拿出一个盒子来。  
“巧克力，要吃吗？”他问光一。  
“不要。”  
光一咬着笔做数学作业。数字繁杂，搞不好就会弄错。估计剛的那盒是义理巧克力，自己也不是没有收到，反正回家给家人分享就好。  
没想到剛伸手拨开光一的笔，直接塞了一块巧克力进他的嘴里。  
“唔……”  
“不是义理巧克力哦，”剛很是一本正经，“我自己做的。”  
什么意思？  
就算是义理巧克力，很多人也会亲手制作，直接买现成的本命巧克力的例子也不是没有。  
光一看着剛，眼睛里是对刚才的话逻辑不通顺的费解。  
剛别开视线，小声说：“没有给别人的，只有这一份。”   
巧克力的味道第一次如此有层次感——略为浓重的苦涩随着固体物的融化化作香气馥郁的甜，离甜腻距离尚远，是淡但不单薄的甘，还有些许酸味。  
迟钝的男孩花了一颗巧克力加一晚上的时间来理解另一位堂本隐藏其中的心意。  
游戏变得无趣，电视更是乏味。学习？放过他吧。  
光一枕着胳膊躺在床上，什么都不进脑子。天花板的灯很亮，像堂本剛亮晶晶的眼睛。他偏头看桌上那盒吃了一半的巧克力，胸腔慢慢地被不知名情绪填满。  
那个，是剛专门做给自己的。一直放在包里，在学校都没有拿出来过。和他说话时表情如常，最后却能放个大型炸弹。  
堂本剛是那个意思吗？又或者，堂本剛到底是什么意思呢？是真的那样的意思吗？他们两个可都是……都是男孩子啊。男孩子应该喜欢女孩子，和女孩子谈恋爱吧？  
不过又是谁规定了男孩必须喜欢女孩呢？堂本光一困惑着。每天只会跑来借书借笔借作业抄的女孩子的确没有和他分享一切的堂本剛可爱啊，真要说的话那自己肯定更喜欢剛一些。  
过于复杂的哲学问题绕住了尚且对这个世界不甚了解的高一男生。他躺了一会儿觉得不是办法，干脆跳下床，腾腾腾地跑去一楼客厅，在父母诧异的目光中拿起了从不主动触碰的电话。  
既然想不出来，那就问问吧。  
堂本剛，你到底几个意思啊？


	5. 5

“然后呢？”松冈的好奇心完全被调动，“他怎么说的？”  
“没说，”光一疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴，“是他妈妈接的电话，说他已经睡了。”  
不管堂本剛睡没睡，反正堂本光一睡不着。他在床上翻来覆去一晚上，思考无数种可能性。这不是证明题，缺乏命题；也不是计算题，不知道求解什么；选择题勉勉强强，不过备选答案过多；填空题最为接近，可惜这题超纲，堂本光一答不出。  
“那你后来去学校问他了吗？”松冈又问，顺便拿了一条毛巾擦干湿漉漉的头发。  
“问了啊。”光一伸手抹去脸上的水，走出淋浴间。  
当然要问，这可是打断了游戏男孩刷记录还让他茶饭不思辗转反侧的问题，不问日子都不要过了。宇宙起源社会制度历史事件不知道不重要，堂本剛的巧克力的意义不知道对光一来说和告诉他有重要的东西丢了但不告诉丢了什么和丢在哪儿有什么区别？  
至于时间，如此大事的大事，当然得挑在谁都不能跑远但大家四散各处的午间休息问。要是约在放学后，万一剛放他鸽子怎么办？  
“来天台吃午饭吗？”剛跟在光一身后，走路一跳一跳，“光一好浪漫哦。”  
浪漫个鬼。正午的太阳正毒，热倒是不热，但光线强烈，不挡着点光都看不见前方的路。光一眯着眼勾着头朝围墙的方向走，暗骂自己为什么要挑这么个地方，晒得七荤八素了还能说点什么。  
“明明叫‘光一’怎么能这么畏光。”剛在阴凉处坐下拆便当，还不忘吐槽光一一句。  
光一忙着吃饭，一声不吭，心想我那是新年第一道光，和这能一样吗？  
天台风大，时不时呼啦一阵，叫人除了风声什么都听不见。两个人顾不上说话，专心闷头吃饭，免得风把灰吹进碗里。光一带的是妈妈做的炸鸡便当，他很喜欢吃这个。  
“为什么要到天台来啊？”吃完午餐，剛惬意地靠着矮墙伸直双腿。腿一半晒着太阳一半晒不着，温度差强烈。  
收拾餐具的动作随话音顿住，光一眨巴几下眼睛。他有些犹豫，不知道要怎么问。会不会是自己误解了？他仍然在试图排除某个错误选项。到时候肯定要被剛嘲笑自我意识过剩，说不定还会被剛嫌弃。  
“是想问巧克力吗？”剛的声音很轻，似乎下一阵风就可以带走。  
“……”  
是。光一的心回答道。  
“不好意思啊，昨天晚上我睡觉了，没能接你电话。”扯到别的上面去了。  
“没事……”光一有些僵硬地说。  
“巧克力——”  
话题又转回来了。  
“只有一个意思不是吗？”  
光一愣神两秒，像启动了什么开关，猛地转头看坐在他身边的人。  
剛也偏过头，视线却游移，一会儿停在光一身上，一会儿落在地面。笑意却越来越深。  
“是喜欢的意思啦。”  
呼啦啦一阵大风吹过，停在树间的小鸟受了惊，扑棱着翅膀成群结队飞向天空。一大片，翅膀扇动，叽叽喳喳，成群结队。风从他们中间的空袭穿过，时间则止于他们之间。鸟群在天上兜圈子，时上时下。所有的声音——风声，鸟叫声，翅膀挥动声，楼下不知道谁的追打哄闹声——都消失了，唯有剛的声音，无梁可绕但不绝于耳。  
大约过了一个世纪，等最后一只飞鸟回到林中，这话终于从耳朵跑进心里。  
“……诶？”光一茫然出声。  
自己，被告白了？被堂本剛？诶？诶——  
剛早不看他了，他伸个懒腰，手撑地站起来拍拍裤子和手上的灰，打算拿着餐盒走人。反射弧终于跑完的堂本光一像朵向日葵，转着脖子追随剛。见他要走，下意识拽住他的手腕。怎么能走呢？告白完就走，这是唱哪出啊？  
“嗯？”剛回头看他，神色如常，唯有耳朵红得透光。他当然害羞。好不容易鼓起勇气告了个白，对方竟然一点反应没有。他都想挖个坑把自己埋了。  
“……”光一没说话，但也没松手。  
剛试图挣脱光一的手，没想到这家伙人瘦瘦的力气却大得惊人，他不仅没能挣脱，还被反作用力引着直接摔人身上。  
“啊！”  
光一显然也没想到剛会被自己拽倒，伸手就要接住他。年轻的身体撞在一起，就差骨头碰骨头，疼痛无可避免。  
“哎哟……”剛直接跪在地上，膝盖钻心得疼。从没觉得地面这么硬过。  
光一也是惊魂未定，紧紧抱着人不松手。接住了，他接住剛了。但不知道剛有没有受伤，他刚才好像听见剛哼了一声？  
“我接住你了。”光一安抚着怀里人，声线里是他未曾觉察的温柔。  
“嗯。”剛闷闷地应。  
“受伤了吗？”  
“……不知道。”  
“稍微看一下吧，嗯？”  
光一抓住剛的手，与他十指相扣，全凭手臂的力量支起剛的身体。  
“嘶——”  
膝盖的破皮又被衣服带着翻了一下，眼泪一下涌到眼眶。剛一屁股坐在地上，连带着光一也不得不身子前倾。不过这样一来，他就看清了剛膝盖上的伤口——制服都磨破了，皮肤更不用说。  
“讨厌……”剛别过脸去，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉，成了正午日头下的太阳雨。  
现在才不是讨论讨厌还是喜欢的时间呢！光一赶紧爬起身，顾不上管什么饭盒筷子，一把将剛横抱起来，小跑着送去了保健室。  
“光一，不是我说你，”松冈摸着下巴摇头，“你真的太煞风景了。”  
“我知道，”光一喝了一口淡盐水润嗓子，“可那时候真的反应不过来。他说喜欢我，我不知道那到底是什么意思。两个男生，谁都没经验。”  
松冈见他消沉，不好再追加打击。谁说不是呢？松冈自己都想不到光一心心念念的人是个“他”。但光一显然很是认真，“他”也是。松冈便不能随便下个结论说他们只是友达以上。他和光一走出健身房，夕阳西下，晚霞正美，暖色毫无规律地融成一片，比什么油画都漂亮。街上有不少人举着手机在拍照发给恋人，天涯共此时。  
在站台前分别时，松冈忽然发觉这故事并没有讲完。  
“对了，那最后，你们说明白了吗？”他问光一。  
光一才想开口，电车进站的广播就响了起来。电车带着风，叮叮当当地驶入站台。  
“算啦，”松冈冲他挥手，“下次见面再说！”  
下次吗？光一不禁苦笑，同松冈挥手道别，转身随着人流走进电车车厢。  
故事可以听一半等下回分解，回忆却不会暂停。堂本光一靠着车门看山手线两侧的楼房靠近又远离，这风景曾经有人陪着他一起看，看着看着就被晃悠的车厢哄睡着，需要自己提醒着才能按时下车。所以那时他不放心让那家伙自己坐电车，横竖自己都会挤出时间陪着他。  
曾经，曾经，光一想着，闭上了眼睛。那天天清气爽，太阳正好，所有回不去的，都是曾经。  
电车哐当哐当驶过铁轨，列车员十年如一日无精打采地报站。  
“下一站，目黑，目黑。”

“嗯？初恋？为什么要问这么俗套的事情啊。”剛举着酒杯问长濑，他的健身教练兼酒友。剛酒量不好，来酒吧只点气泡酒或是度数很低的鸡尾酒。今天的是梅酒兑气泡水，刚好适合他。  
长濑看着手机说：“刚才有个朋友和我讲，他今天听别人说自己初恋的事说了整整半小时，还说那个人平时都不怎么聊天的，震惊到他了。所以就想到了这个话题。”  
“是嘛。”剛摇晃着杯子，液体随着容器的晃动泛起波澜。  
初恋的话，抛开幼稚园时期喜欢的老师，只有堂本光一了，都没有第二个人。他想。  
“初恋的话，是我告白的。第一遍对方都没听明白，只好又说第二遍，结果把人家吓了一跳。”剛说着，浅浅地笑起。  
还真的说啊！长濑来了精神，酒也不喝了，聚精会神地凑在剛旁边竖着耳朵听。  
“他有的时候反应很慢。我当时以为他是不知道要怎么拒绝才没说话，就想走开。哪里知道是他没反应过来。没走成，被他拽住，还给拽倒了。膝盖都蹭破了。喏，你看，疤还在呢。”剛抬起腿，长濑仔细一看，剛的左右膝盖上的确各有一块颜色稍浅的皮肤。  
“我好像是哭了吧，觉得特别丢脸。人生第一次这么认真地告白居然把自己还搞流血了。结果啊，他看到我受伤了，就一个公主抱，”剛演示起动作，“就这样，把我抱去了保健室。也没管老师当时在休息，说得像我不治了一样要老师来看看。老师都被他吓死了。”  
长濑噗嗤笑了：“他不是挺紧张你的么。怎么你还觉得他会拒绝你？”  
剛摇摇头，眯着眼睛，似乎是醉了：“他又没说，没说都不算数。”  
这是什么逻辑？长濑投降：“行行行，那最后呢？最后好好说了吗？”  
“嗯。”秘书点点头，拿起酒杯喝了一大口。  
“那天放学的时候他和我告白了，”他说着，眼神里是沁出水的温柔，“他说喜欢我，请我和他交往。”  
那天，学校里的情侣比往常多了一倍，大概是借着昨天情人节少男少女们互通了心意，回家时也有了伴。其他同学看到了，还要吹吹口哨起个哄，非把小情侣们闹得脸比火烧云还红才罢休。  
平时光一都是步行通学，剛家住得远些，要骑自行车。剛的腿上贴了纱布，走路不方便，收拾东西也慢吞吞的。光一一开始扶着他走，走不动几步剛就疼得冒冷汗。光一干脆背着他，一步一个台阶，从教室走到鞋柜。学校里人都走光了，就剩他俩。剛一声不吭，看着光一背上的一道血迹——被自己撞倒时光一的背蹭在了墙上，也破了皮，但他似乎没注意到。还是保健室老师看到了，给光一的伤口消毒贴了纱布。  
“你在这里坐一下，我给你拿鞋子。”光一把剛放在台阶上，起身去找鞋柜找剛和自己的鞋子。他和剛在学校形影不离，鞋柜的位置自然也知道。  
剛看着逆光之中那个清瘦的男生弯腰去拿鞋子。光透过薄薄的白色制服上衣，光一的身体线条一览无余。  
真的很瘦，这家伙，剛想，可他力气怎么会那么大，平时都吃什么东西，光长力气不长个儿。  
光一拿了鞋子走过来蹲下身子，半跪着抬起剛的一只脚。剛想缩，光一抓得牢牢的。  
“听话。”光一说。  
怎么语气这么像我爸一样。剛嘟着嘴不高兴地转开脑袋。  
光一并不在意，他手指略略施力，脱下剛左脚的室内鞋放在地上。然后拿起剛的制服鞋，单手撑着鞋帮，托着他的脚放进鞋子里。  
“告白，还是我来吧。”光一突然开口。  
剛愣住，怀疑自己听错了。他扭头看回来，光一仍低着头帮他穿鞋子，好像话不是他说的。  
左脚穿好了，光一稳稳地放下，抬起头看着面前的男孩。  
啊，就是这个家伙，突然给自己一块巧克力，害自己一晚上都睡不好觉。还是这个家伙，突然和自己告白，结果两个人搞得伤痕累累。都是这个家伙呀。  
但就是这个家伙，脸长得很可爱，发型很可爱，笑容特别可爱，说话非常可爱，做什么都自带可爱光环，是个彻头彻尾的可爱的家伙。  
光一忍不住笑，抱怨也是甜蜜，似乎当下是自己活到现在最为快活的时刻。  
因为这个麻烦又可爱的家伙，喜欢自己呢。  
剛被光一笑得起一身鸡皮疙瘩。他还是第一次见堂本光一这样的笑。之前光一也不是不笑，只是很含蓄，笑意流露，内容大于形式。今天却是彻底地在笑，面部每一块肌肉都被充分调动，眼角、嘴角、眼睛，甚至是眼神，都在笑。  
“什么啊……”他莫名被感染，没办法继续板着脸，不知不觉也跟着笑了。  
“剛，”光一单膝跪地，“我也很喜欢你。虽然现在不一定有你喜欢我那么喜欢你，但我会努力追上……会非常非常喜欢你，也会保护你，呃，肯定不会再，再，再让你摔跤了，也不会让你哭。”说到后面，光一自己都面红耳赤。他只是想好了要表白，但话都是临场发挥。有生以来他从没说过这么多肉麻的话，尽管发自内心，但真的很肉麻，估计剛也会觉得非常肉麻，甚至会觉得自己有点恶心。  
剛屏住呼吸，紧张地咬住嘴唇，好像这不是告白，而是一场郑重的求婚。虽然位置不是很好，时机也不是很好——自己脚上的鞋都不是成对的。  
“所以，请和我交往！”光一大声说，同时向剛伸出自己的右手。  
怎么办怎么办，要说什么？剛在脑海里捂脸大叫。说“好的”？还是“请多多指教”？“请多指教”听起来会不会太像结婚誓词了？可是“好的”是不是又太过平淡了。  
这可是他堂本剛的初恋，不说隆重一点，仪式感总要有吧？  
“那……”剛很不好意思地将自己的右手放入光一的手掌，“谢谢你接住我。”  
光一目不转睛地看着他，眼中有光，像是他们闪闪发亮的未来。  
“以后，我会每年都给你做巧克力的，只给光一君一个人的。”剛说得很慢，有些字斟句酌。他担心光一会听不明白，但话讲得太明白显得他不够矜持，仿佛存了把自己卖给光一的心思。  
想说的并不只单单是同意交往，还有我想和你长久地在一起，高中、大学，十年、二十年……所以请你绝对不要先放手。  
“我那个时候，就很幼稚。初恋而已，还只是刚刚告白，居然就开始想，十年之后有没有可能结婚，还想八十岁的时候我们要去哪里养老比较好。”剛自嘲地笑笑，仰头将杯中酒一饮而尽。  
喝了这么多年，他还是不喜欢酒的味道。苦涩，辛辣，刺鼻。但只有醉了，才能忘掉很多事情。他知道酒醒后那些事情又会回来，那也无妨，能忘一刻是一刻。  
长濑伸手要夺他的杯子：“你少喝点。”我是想听故事不是想看你借酒消愁。  
剛并不理睬他，把杯子推向酒保：“今天试一次烈一点的吧。”  
酒保为难地看看长濑又看看剛。剛态度坚定，长濑拿他也没办法，干脆甩手不管。  
成年人，谁还没有几个想要灌醉自己的时刻呢？由他去吧。


	6. 6

在东京，一直有“出了山手线这个圈就等于出了东京”的说法。真正的有钱人暂且不提，他们就算是上班也不会坐电车。一个山手线算什么，地铁电车线太多的地方他们还嫌过于庶民下町。至于位置远近，管它吉祥寺还是世田谷，哪儿舒服哪儿人少住哪儿。怎么说，钱不能白赚了，不显出些衣食住行或者所谓“格调”上的区别都对不起自己漂亮的年收。  
出了东京？呵，有钱在的地方就是东京，位置偏远又如何，地价排名哪年出过前三，最想住的街道哪次没有榜上有名？二十三区这种低级区划根本不能束缚住他们的手脚。  
但对一般社畜而言，能在山手线各个站点方圆五百米内找到一个舒适的家，在外面说起时人都有面子——那可是东京的东京，正儿八经的东京。  
光一接到剛的手机打来的电话时，人才走进距离上野车站不过300米的家门，鞋和外套都没来得及脱。他有一瞬间想找个相机把这个神奇的来电显示拍下来。他们上一次通过私人电话联系怕已经是一年之前。  
打错了吗？光一想。可电话持之以恒地振动，就算是打错也该发现了。要接吗？但会有什么事情能让剛专程打个电话过来和自己说？他心里小鼓不停，咚咚咚和手机铃声一样，一直在响。  
接吧。有什么事情还不能说说呢？万一真是急事，剛有求于自己，不帮他说不过去。光一下定决心，比查询高考结果还慎重地要去按绿色的接听键。可世间多的是巧合，就在光一的手指触碰到屏幕的一瞬，来电中止。  
屏幕还是亮着的，显示有个未接电话，来自“堂本剛”。  
好吧，好吧，就这样吧，犹豫太久，对方就放弃了。也是，谁会愿意一直等着自己呢？时间宝贵，光阴似箭，浪费过一次自然就不会浪费第二次。  
光一遗憾地放下手机，拉开外套拉链，很是潇洒地脱下衣服挂在墙上。进屋子前先把外套挂在玄关的习惯还是剛强迫他养成的——免得把外面的脏东西带进家。说来也怪，明明有洁癖的是自己，很多事情上剛却比他更像有洁癖的那个。  
手机再度振动，连带着柜子都在振，不知道还以为是地震了。光一赶紧拿起来，还是“堂本剛”。这次他没有犹豫，快速接听。  
“喂？”  
“喂，终于接通了，”电话那头的声音很是粗犷，“我看堂本的紧急联系人里是你，就擅自打电话来，不好意思啊。”  
光一举着电话，神思早已跑远。剛在手机里把自己设为了紧急联系人？他怎么不知道？也不是一定要知道，可剛为什么要这么做？他们已经分手了吧？  
“那个，我是堂本的健身教练。然后堂本喝醉了，我也不知道他家住哪儿，请问一下您方便来接他一下吗？告诉我他家住址也可以。”长濑说着，心里犯嘀咕，对方怎么不吭声啊。  
“呃，请问您还在听吗？”他问了一句。  
“哦，啊，嗯，不好意思，”光一在对方看不见的地方点头，“剛……喝醉了？真是麻烦您了。您把现在的地址发给我，我马上过来。”  
听起来还是挺靠谱的。长濑收了线，和酒保要来酒吧的完整地址发过去，又去照顾喝醉的家伙。剛趴在吧台上睡得六亲不认。初恋的事情，他说的没有想的多，加上两杯从来都没尝试过的曼哈顿，现在的确也剩不下任何理智来面对现实世界。  
长濑叹气。酒保闻声看他一眼。他埋怨酒保：“你还真给他烈酒啊。”  
酒保委屈：“曼哈顿已经还好了。”  
“屁，”长濑并不信他鬼话，“他什么酒量别人不知道你还不清楚？半杯highball就要扶墙走。你居然还敢给两杯曼哈顿。”  
“您不也没拦着吗？”酒保还在做无谓抵抗。  
平时没发现，这酒保竟然如此嘴硬。长濑对他吹鼻子瞪眼：“那我拦得住吗！？”  
对话进行至此已经没有任何继续的意义。酒保不语，拿个干净杯子接水，切了新鲜柠檬压汁兑进去，再加两片薄荷叶，然后端给长濑。“免费的。”他说。  
长濑拿过喝了一口，鲜柠檬汁酸得他牙根都难受。他搁下杯子，又看在旁边熟睡的堂本剛，总觉得哪里不太对劲。  
堂本剛是单身，他以前自己说的，还提到过自家老板的夫人有事没事就想给他介绍女孩，只是出于各种原因考虑，不得不婉言谢绝。但他说及初恋对象时，始终用的是“他”。也就是说，堂本剛的初恋就是个男生，甚至这个男生他到现在还很是喜欢，不然也不会一提到“他”就流露出那样幸福又怀恋的表情。  
既然有那么喜欢的人，同时喜欢的人也喜欢着他，那为什么剛现在是单身呢？理论上他们就该和月九演的那样过幸福生活啊。所以是在哪里出了问题，才会和从一开始就想携手一生的人分开了呢？

山手线上并没有“银座”一站，但这不代表它到不了。想去银座从有乐町下车就行，步行一百米都不到就是银座。去年某家百货店从有乐町搬去了银座还大张旗鼓地搞了宣传，真真叫人摸不着头脑。银座是全东京最贵的地方，地面说大不大，说小不小。熟客轻车熟路绕过百货商店进入不起眼的楼宇深处，游客就只能在贵价商店里看个热闹。大隐隐于市，这大约是此地独立店家的特点。随便一道门后说不定就开了三家酒吧，偏偏门头需要仰着脑袋去顶上找，错过就是错过。光一跟着导航走，围着地图上显示的目的地绕了三圈才发现酒吧在三楼，直达电梯则在负一楼。  
他看着电梯显示屏上数字不紧不慢地增加，心头急得发烫，生怕堂本剛有个三长两短。剛不会喝酒，这几年陪着社长出席活动时，哪次不是先吃解酒药和食物垫胃、中途各种浑水摸鱼、散场后溜去卫生间催吐吃药才勉勉强强撑过去。人都说酒量是喝出来的，可到了他那儿就是不见长进，甚至醉得比从前更快。光一虽是理事也不可能参加所有的活动，多的是堂本剛独自面对无休无止的酒杯。  
没事，剛不会有事。堂本光一安慰自己。既然都有人打电话来找自己帮忙，他必然是安然无恙，否则打电话的那个健身教练不会语气稳定。来的路上光一还查了一下，酒吧评分不错，多数人都留言说环境“安静私密”，那应该也不会有什么奇怪的人出入。不过安静归安静，私密的话，有时也有别的意思。光一只能强迫自己不要多想，免得等下有什么过激举动。  
电梯门开了，他几乎是冲出去，像在高中时参加接力赛冲刺时那样快。才过七点，店里的客人不多，也没有谁有兴趣抬头去看这个飞进来的家伙。酒保抬头招呼，见他一副找人的样子，猜着应该是来接堂本剛的那位紧急联系人。他和长濑使眼色，长濑一开始还不懂，见酒保朝着门口拼命努嘴都快努成菱形了才慢半拍地看过去。  
是个帅哥啊。长濑天真地想。  
光一看了一圈，没看见剛。他顺着指示灯往里走，一个男人似乎是注意到了他，站起身和他挥手。  
酒保在旁边看得要汗死。长濑还真是厉害，和陌生人第一次见面到他这儿竟然也能表现得和老友久别重逢一样。  
光一显然也不是很清楚那个男人的习惯，还回头看了一眼，确认男人的确是在对自己挥手。说起来，这挥手的风格怎么那么熟悉。他顾不得太多，赶紧走过去。剛就在那里，趴在柜台上披着件不知道属于谁的黑色皮衣睡得正香。问堂本光一怎么知道那外套不是堂本剛的？别开玩笑了，堂本剛怎么会有这么土气的衣服。  
应该就是这位了。长濑让开路，光一立刻上前察看剛的情况。剛的头发散散地垂着，遮住了脸。光一凑得很近，几乎是脸贴脸，浓浓的酒味和樱桃香气扑面而来。  
“曼哈顿你都敢喝，”他低声说，“翅膀硬了。”  
长濑站在一旁不敢有动作。光是观察着，他就觉得来人与剛的关系非同一般。一般人谁会凑到小酒鬼旁边说悄悄话啊。  
剛做梦梦见光一和自己说话，他鼻子是真的灵，竟然闻出了自己喝的是什么酒。  
“唔……”光一你好聪明哦，一下就知道了。这个酒甜甜的，很好喝，就是喝完会晕，嘿嘿嘿。  
“来。”知道剛醉大发了，光一拿下披在剛身上的外套随手搁在吧台上，直接将人架了起来。  
长濑在一旁乍舌，这臂力，这腰力，这腿力，相当可以，太可以了。作为一名资深健身教练，长濑智也十分想与这位紧急联系人认识一下。大家交流心得，一起举铁，多好。  
谁说喝醉了的人可以走路的？堂本剛醉得从人间艺术品回归陶泥态，软得跟没骨头似的。光一想架着他走，可他压根就不能走。  
喝，让你喝。光一看着这家伙人畜无害的醉态就一肚子生气。我赶来的时候担惊受怕，你倒好，睡得好呢。还有，你怎么回事，怎么都喝醉了还这么可爱。我看啊，现在社会治安不够优秀，你堂本剛绝对负有不可推卸的责任。  
长濑看人都要把堂本剛带走了，突然想起自己也没好好确认下身份。虽然堂本光一看起来不像个坏人，但坏人也不会把坏写脸上，这年头犯罪者都精明得很，万一真不是好人那麻烦就大了。“那个……”他试探着插足过于面前两位过于融合的氛围。  
堂本光一终于意识到自己忽略了始终站在一旁的高个子。他扶着剛让他坐在高脚凳上，怕他滑下去，所以胳膊又环着剛的腰，剛就靠着他睡。  
“不好意思，不好意思。”光一下意识想拿名片，但手还揽着人呢动不了。他耸了下鼻子，对长濑抱歉地笑笑：“我是堂本光一，刚才接到您电话的那位。我是……剛的同事。”  
“这样啊，”健身教练丝毫没觉出“同事”的微妙，“原来你们同姓啊，怪不得他把你设为紧急联系人了。”  
对方过于天然的想法倒是很适合懒得解释太多的眼下。光一看了看吧台，问酒保：“他的账结了吗？”  
酒保耸耸肩。  
光一从口袋里摸出钱包，单手吃力地抽出三张福泽谕吉放在桌上。“连同这位……”他看向长濑，长濑赶紧接口：“我叫长濑智也，那个，没关……”  
“长濑先生的酒也算我的。”光一对酒保说。  
酒保点头收钱，完全不顾长濑又和他吹鼻子瞪眼不知道打什么哑谜。  
光一再次架起剛，微微弯腰与长濑道别。“今天非常感谢您能通知我。我先带他回去了。”  
“哪里哪里，”长濑摆手，“要我送到楼下吗？”  
“没事，”光一紧紧环住剛的腰，“那，告辞。”  
看着两个人上了电梯，长濑才坐回去。柠檬水还没喝完，他拿起杯子，踌躇两秒又放下来。  
“我怎么觉得哪儿不对啊？”他对着杯子自言自语。  
酒保瞟他一眼，一双杏眼看多了人世间的奇人轶事。  
健身教练的头脑显然没有肌肉发达。他只好去问另一个目击者：“你觉得呢？”  
“嗯？问我吗？”酒保笑着擦去台子上的水，“没什么不对吧，不就是男主人公么。”  
“什么意思？”  
“没什么意思。”酒保轻松地说。  
搞什么？长濑彻底想不明白了，干脆喝柠檬水。  
嘶——可真酸呐。


	7. 7

以后再不能在外喝醉。醉酒不利于健康，不健康就没办法长寿。堂本秘书坐在餐桌前认真告诫自己。  
他对面坐着堂本理事，正叼着一片面包在看手机。  
堂本秘书的面前同样摆着两片面包，还多一小碟果酱和一把果酱刀。  
哟，堂本光一先生现在可真是会过日子啊，家里连果酱都有了。堂本秘书在心中点评。  
理事面包吃了一半，抬头看看对面，问：“不吃吗？”  
“吃不下。”  
平时都很好用的理由此刻突然不管用。堂本光一大为紧张：“是胃不舒服吗？要不要吃点胃药，或者今天请假在家休息？”  
“在家？”秘书冷笑，“在谁的家？在你家？”  
理事被话噎住，半天才重新组织好语句为自己辩解：“昨天你喝醉了，我怕你一个人在家有什么事情没人照顾……”  
剛毫不客气地打断他：“凭什么你就认为我是一个人在家？”  
光一哑口无言，垂头保持沉默。他没办法说自己是猜的。  
和剛在一起久了，光一很清楚剛的脾气。这种时候就是要沉默，让剛把火气出了，等万事重归平静。如果自己开口辩解，那沉默的人就会是剛。一旦他不说话，八成要冷战半个月。  
堂本光一自问还算是个有原则的人，唯独在剛面前，他一无所有。十几年来的习惯性退让他不再生出任何确认行为本身是否合理的想法。合理不合理根本不重要，何必要在两个人中间讨论出一个对错。他们都是普通人，都有做得不好的时候，纠结于已经发生的事情止步不前，除了浪费人生再没有别的作用。  
剛坐在对面，一言不发。他最讨厌堂本光一这副看起来很是委屈的样子。堂本光一委屈什么呢？他自己还委屈呢。想好了要向前看，要move on，结果困于工作与生计，不得不天天和前男友打照面，动不动就是各种旧事重提。现在更好，自己喝醉了，不知道健身教练哪根筋搭错了竟然去联系堂本光一，于是他又被前男友带回家住了一晚上，有没有发生什么他一概不知。  
想想就来火，秘书别开头，盯着角落的盆栽生气。盆栽郁郁葱葱，看起来得到了很好的照顾。  
两个人干坐着，房子里只有洗衣机工作的声音。烤好的面包渐渐失去温度。  
“现在还早，”光一抬手看表，六点十五，“如果想回家的话，我可以送你。”  
“不用了。”剛起身，只拿走了自己的手机和外套，什么都不说地离开了。  
门关得很响。  
剛还是不用自己送，和分手时一样。光一坐在凳子上，却像坐上时光机。他是个容易忘事的人，比不上堂本秘书这种人型备忘录。但有的东西忘不掉，比如关于堂本剛的一切。  
理事拿过另一盘没动的面包，果酱和果酱刀也一并拿来。他不怎么喜欢抹果酱，面包本身就很好味。不过剛以前喜欢，分手时也没带走那刀，他就留下了。果酱还是剛常买的那个牌子的。堂本光一去买的时候才知道，这是面包店自己做的果酱，不在其他地方贩售，想买就必须专门跑一趟门店。果酱口味跟着季节变，苹果、草莓、蜜瓜、菠萝、桃子、樱桃都是时令的，常规款只有红豆味和巧克力味，规格也只有一个。光一不爱吃果酱，一罐买回去要吃很久，通常会错过两个限定。他吃了一年，渐渐可以吃出不同时间的果酱在甜度与香味上的细微差别。  
原来剛就是喜欢着这样的味道吗？光一想。他并不奢望着剛还会再回到自己身边，可如果有这个果酱在，或许某天他们还可以像朋友一样，坐在同一个屋檐下，平常地聊起从前。要说某种期待或者守望也可以。倘若剛真的回来了，那他会发现，自己还在这里，什么都没有变。  
光一把果酱抹在面包上。草莓酱是新开的，本来想让剛尝一尝，是不是还是和以往的一样好吃。他咬了一口，面包是凉的，果酱是冷的。  
“搞砸了吗？”  
他放下面包，看着空荡荡的家，沉入名为寂寞的海洋。

堂本秘书手捧几份准备了好几天的资料，跟着社长穿过长长的走廊去往会社里装修最为豪华的VIP会议室。又是阴天。他看了一眼玻璃外大片的灰色，心中生出几分难解的愁绪。  
VIP会议室本身并不大，不过装修豪华，私密性良好，门和墙壁都使用了隔音的材质。设计之初它就不是为供内部开那些无聊会议而存在，只针对来会社购买专业服务的VIP。既然是VIP，那也不会招摇过市，搞得全世界都知道自己现在有地产买卖的需求。会议室的门口有一台直通地下停车场的电梯，需要专人刷卡才可使用。VIP客户形形色色，政界商界演艺界的，付得起钱就可以进入。但有权限的开启那部电梯的人，全会社不超过五个人。相应地，有资格进入那间会议室直接面对VIP客户的也就这几个人。  
“上来了吗？”社长坐在沙发上整理自己的西服。平时在办公室里他穿着随意，办公而已，不需要太讲究形式。因而会社里除了营业部有比较严格的dress code，其他部门也大都只要求得体，不对具体服装发型作出限制。  
既是贵客，自己又代表会社形象，秘书今天也穿了很是正式的深灰色暗格纹西装，头发有用 发蜡固定，乖顺地贴着脑袋。  
剛站在电梯前看显示屏的数字变化：“马上就到。”  
“好。”社长也站起来。他看了眼窗外的天，抱怨道：“怎么天天都不见太阳的。”  
剛淡笑，太阳大概是这个世界上最任性的存在了，想出勤就出勤，不乐意了就躲在人们看不见的地方看着八大行星绕着自己兜圈子。  
电梯发出“叮”的一声，门应声而开。剛恭顺地鞠躬问候。  
“欢迎光临川崎地产，”秘书的脸上挂着会社新人入社时都有看过的模范微笑，“鄙人是社长的秘书，堂本剛。请多多指教。”  
理事去露台抽烟的路上恰好看见堂本秘书和几个人一起进了VIP会议室，其中有一位脚踩十二公分高跟的女性。跟在理事身后的屋良伸头看了眼，小声说：“今天好像说有哪个女明星要来买地建房子，应该是他们吧。”  
“怎么这你都知道？”光一疑惑。VIP的信息受到严格保密，其中也包括来会社洽谈的时间。  
屋良瘪嘴：“我可就知道这么多。”  
光一从口袋里摸出烟盒抽出一根点上。“那你又是从哪儿知道的？”他问，咬着烟拿出手机看了眼，距离下一场会议尚早。  
助理诚实回答：“前两天去堂本秘书那边放文件的时候看见他桌上摆着几块地皮的资料，基本都是港区的地，就这么猜了。”  
“嗯？”光一挑眉，“他那边资料就摊着给人看吗？”  
“那倒不是，”屋良不好意思地摸摸头发，“堂本秘书有好好放着，是我眼力好，看到了。”  
就说堂本剛做事不会那么马虎。光一夹着烟仰头看灰蒙蒙的天看了好一会儿。几天没出太阳，他一个室内派都开始怀念阳光普照的日子。  
屋良也跟着理事看天。“最近一直是阴天诶，好不容易花粉症才过去，竟然太阳也没有了。”助理感慨。  
可不是吗？光一吐出一团与天色无异的灰色，突然问屋良：“你说，如果有人说你‘阴魂不散’，是什么意思呢？”  
助理一愣，这个问题有些超出知识范畴。“我猜，是气话吧？”他思索着，“毕竟说得很重啊。”  
理事点头：“嗯。”  
顿了两秒，助理又补了一句：“而且应该……还是挺在意的。”  
“……嗯？”是这样吗？  
“如果是普通的关系，即使每天遇到也不会这么想。只有很在意的人才会看到就觉得很生气？”屋良边说边观察理事的脸色。理事不是高中生，没有突发迷惑发言的爱好。要说事出有因，岂不是堂本理事被人说“阴魂不散”？谁会这么说堂本理事？女朋友？但理事不是单身很久了吗？  
助理想入非非，堂本光一倒是很快地整理好了思绪。他让屋良把会议室的投影仪先打开，等助理离开就一个人在露台发呆。  
剛说话毒起来就完全不会留情面。醉了之后全无理智，估计说的都是心里话。光一不是没听过，也没有觉得特别受伤，他甚至如释重负，好像堂本剛还在他身边，会和他为了一点小事就争起来。  
两周前的周末，他好不容易将喝醉的剛拖下楼，不知道在较什么劲的人死活不肯乘计程车，非要去坐电车。一身酒气坐什么电车，光一并不理睬他，直接拦了计程车把人塞了进去。为了防止他逆反，光一还骗剛坐的就是电车。上了“电车”堂本剛也不见老实，不断地问光一怎么没人报站，是不是有事故了。光一哭笑不得，不得不隔一会儿就学着广播的声音报个站，前座开车的司机憋笑太过辛苦，干脆帮光一伪装列车员。  
好不容易挨到“御徒町”，司机和光一都暗自松口气。剛却突然坐直了，看起来和清醒时别无二致。光一一愣，还以为刚才是堂本剛与别人合起伙来演了一出戏。他看着剛，惊讶地嘴巴都合不上。剛想面对光一，安全带把他绑住了，他就自暴自弃地靠着座椅，谁也不看。  
“堂本光一。”他喊光一。  
光一应了一声，并没有半分紧张。今天连列车员都扮过了，再没有什么能让他更丢脸的。  
“堂本光一，你什么意思呢？”堂本剛问他。  
什么意思？光一眨眨眼睛，自觉那次撞车以来，自己做人很是规矩，除了上次喝醉后麻烦了剛送自己回家。  
剛并不管也不知道他在想什么，自顾自地说话：“我往回看，是你。向前走，还是你。是我的问题还是你的问题，为什么你总是阴魂不散的？”  
哈啊？阴魂不散？被这个词冲击过度，堂本光一完全没听见剛后面的话。不过堂本剛也没说几句就又睡过去了。车内气氛安静到诡异。  
这算什么，酒后吐真言吗？光一苦笑。他可已尽力远离堂本剛的生活了。工作上属于迫不得已，他就尽量公事公办，免得引起误会或者不愉快。能做的都做了，剛不领情也罢，现在反过来还给他安了个罪名，说得好像他堂本光一是什么变态跟踪狂。  
幸好很快车就开到家楼下。光一抱着剛和司机道完歉，小跑着把人带回家。又是给剛换睡衣又是给他灌解酒药，照顾人需要的事都做了一遍才歇下来。  
结果不被领情就算了，第二天一早又被呛了一顿。  
理事想，真要计较起来，阴魂不散的那个人应该是堂本剛。  
堂本光一毕业后就进入川崎地产工作，最初被分在名古屋支店，和堂本剛聚少离多。三年后光一被调回东京本社同时升为课长，双喜临门，剛也很开心。而剛毕业后在广告公司做综合职。他很少说自己工作上的事情，光一问起也都是一句带过。直到他离职光一才知道其实在广告公司剛待得并不舒服，甚至遇到了一些过线的事情。只是剛离职的同时也和光一提出分手，前因后果的光一自然就无从知晓。当时他刚刚坐上理事的位置，每天忙得团团转。而堂本剛没过几天便转职进入川崎地产，由人事部推荐就任社长秘书。  
可以说剛才是分手后杀了个回马枪跑到了光一眼皮子底下和他各种打照面。  
那能怎么办呢？光一想笑又笑不出。他知道社长和大家介绍自己的新秘书时自己的心情——单纯的高兴。虽然并不知道堂本剛为什么会来川崎，但既然他来了，还是社长秘书，自己便能经常见到他。  
“理事，”屋良敲敲玻璃门来喊人，“要开会了。”  
堂本光一抬头，天空的灰色提醒着他现在还是出勤时间。他摁灭烟，裹好大衣，快速恢复冷面的工作状态。  
堂本理事关上走廊这头的门的同时，堂本秘书从走廊另一头的门中走出。楼内一年四季由中央空调控温，他却冷得仿佛身处南极洲，胃已被一只无形的手狠狠捏成一团，却还要笑容周到礼仪周全地将VIP送上电梯。  
“下次要能见到堂本理事就好了，我们很久没见了。”莳田泉站在电梯里笑得大方温柔，看起来毫无攻击性。  
“会的，”剛暗自捏紧了拳头，“一定会的。”  
电梯门缓缓关上。社长转头来问剛：“堂本什么时候和莳田认识？早说就直接让他来接手。”  
“确实没有听说呢，”剛赔笑，“是我事先调查不充分了。”  
社长不在意地挥挥手：“看起来像是交往过，这种私事你不知道也正常，算了。”  
笑容怎么放置都嫌尴尬，秘书闭上眼深呼吸两次，强压住恶心跟上社长的步伐。  
开会中的堂本理事突然回头朝外看了一眼，磨砂玻璃挡住了视线，隐隐约约有两个人走过。以身形与身高还有走路速度来看，是社长与秘书。  
“理事？”会议发言人还在等他的意见。  
光一回过头：“不好意思，刚才……”  
话音未落，会议室外突然骚动。  
“堂本！堂本！秘书您还好吗！”理事听见有人在喊。  
理智被感性甩在八条街以外的地方，光一站起来，顾不上在场人的目光，冲出了会议室。


	8. 8

“缺乏休息，胃也不是很好，晕倒可能是情绪不稳定引起的，总的来说病人需要休息一段时间恢复身体。”  
医生的话就像是电视剧的台本，对谁都适用。朝九晚八的工薪族，谁不缺乏休息。吃饭只为果腹，谁又能有强健的胃。  
光一听着，表情严肃到阴森。屋良胆战心惊地转述，心下猜测莫非之前会社里传言的“秘书与理事其实是兄弟”所言非虚，否则谁也不会为一个既不是同期也不是亲友的同事的病情露出如此深刻的表情。  
说到表情，助理的脑海里又浮现上午传来堂本秘书晕倒的消息时理事那张糟糕的脸。屋良助理跟随理事近七年，从光一任课长开始一路追随。理事大多数时间看起来都不是很高兴，尽管没有真的不快。除开工作，堂本光一这个人好像从未把什么东西当作一件重要事情去用心思考。他会体谅手下人，但是出于人道主义抑或领导的责任心，实际上也算漠不关心。真正需要他关心的只有工程进展以及利润。比起偶尔还想着让社员们放放假或者搞点福利以慰劳全社的社长，堂本理事更接近传说中的资本家。他带的社员通常是同期中升迁最快的，但那些人离开堂本光一的指挥后并没有给他什么好评。相反，堂本理事能有“工作狂”和“冷变态上司”的名头，全拜他们所赐。即便如此，屋良也不能说他们说错了，堂本光一在工作上确有许多不近人情的时刻。  
可堂本秘书的晕倒似乎就是击碎这样的理事的一击。屋良第一次从堂本光一的脸上读出一种名叫“慌乱”的情绪。他跟着理事冲出会议室，随他挤入围观圈。蜷缩在地上的堂本秘书脸色发白，冷汗如冷雨，看起来非常痛苦。社长大声地在问有没有会急救的同事可以来帮忙。然而理事也没有好到哪里去，助理注意到理事在发抖，情绪很是激动地拨通急救电话让他们快点过来。  
很明显，理事还是在压抑自我。假如没有围观人群，屋良笃定堂本光一一定还会有别的动作。他看着理事的手无数次想要去触碰倒在地上的人，但已有学过急救的同事上前来施救，他又不得不退出人群，坐在地上长长叹气。  
颓然的堂本光一，这绝不多见，甚至是罕见。  
助理看看理事，又看看仍然昏迷的秘书，冥冥之中有什么东西在昏暗的现实当中闪耀，可他看不真切，也看不明白。  
急救人员将堂本秘书搬上推车，施救的同事要一同前往。屋良被拍了一记，理事站在他身后，让他也跟着一起去。事发突然，屋良没时间细想就应下来，到医院后办手续交费等结果又忙了好一阵。现在他回到会社，午饭都没来得及吃就站在堂本光一面前详细叙说在医院的情况，理事还听得眉头紧锁。不寻常的东西太多了。  
“下午除了研讨会还有别的会吗？”理事沉默了好一会儿才问。  
屋良一时被问住，急急忙忙拿出日程本确认：“下午研讨会后要去看一下现场的拆迁处理情况，晚上是社长牵头的与事务次官共进晚餐。”  
一个都推不掉，理事的眉头皱得更厉害了。他从没有如此厌弃过这样的生活，哪怕它已经占据自己人生近三分之一。这样的安排之下他甚至没有办法去医院探视一下自己从十几岁开始就系在心尖的人。且不提堂本剛，父母、姐姐，哪个不是戈戈纪年逢年过节才能抽空一见？  
“下午的会需要帮您取消吗？”助理问他。  
伤脑筋啊伤脑筋。光一按了按眉心，摇头拒绝。  
屋良默默收起本子，略微担忧地看着上司。光一抬头看他，苦笑：“看我干什么？”  
“啊，没有没有。只是……如果需要的话，堂本秘书那边，我可以去探视。”  
“谢谢，”光一双手交握，显然是下了很大的决心，“没关系的，真的没关系。”  
既然堂本光一都这么说了，屋良自然也不好再多嘴。他走出办公室回到自己的桌子前，一抬眼就看见一大早堂本秘书送来的关于要共进晚餐的事务次官以及事务次官经手过的与地产相关的工作的资料。这资料里有些是公开信息，有些则鲜有人知，没有人知道堂本秘书究竟是从哪儿弄来的资料。  
说起堂本秘书，屋良心里是敬佩中带着些好奇。堂本剛的履历并不华丽，出身一般、毕业院校一般、甚至上一个东家已经连续四年进入黑色企业名单。这个人头上没有任何光环却能入社不满一个月便任职社长秘书，并且深受社长信赖，任谁看都觉得略有些不可思议。不管怎么说，这速度实在太快，川崎地产一个老牌传统日企没有这样的提拔历史。  
当然，论做秘书，堂本剛能力无可挑剔。社长、社员、合作方、社长夫人乃至社长家两位千金都对他评论很好。但同时堂本秘书“以色侍人”的传闻在社内也没有停过。至于侍的是谁，众说纷纭。社长首当其冲，紧随其后的是推荐过他的人事部部长，夸过堂本秘书的会社代表们也不会被错过，甚至连社长夫人都被扯了进来。  
屋良每每听到都觉得好笑，名单里男男女女混在一起，堂本秘书长得再好也只是一个普通人，得有多大能耐才能一次性搞定这么多人。可同事不以为然，神神秘秘地告诉屋良，堂本剛在老东家那里行事作风就不那么良好，后来被人揭出来了才不得不离职。  
“我问了SunnySide那边的人，人家说堂本剛在他们社可有名了，和公交车没有什么区别。”同事说着，挤眉弄眼。  
屋良很是尴尬，轻咳一声表示知道了。  
“你啊，小心点他，”同事仍沉浸于话题，“万一哪天他搞到你们理事头上，我看理事的出世之路也能被他给断了。”  
好意倒也是好意，但话语背后的用心险恶也是不得不防。屋良助理不愿接话茬，心中默默把同事拉入了黑名单。  
其实堂本剛到底凭着什么能如此受宠，屋良并不在意。他是堂本光一的助理，需要关心的只有堂本理事。那偶尔生出的好奇心也会被堂本秘书温和的话语压下去。他唯一知道的是，堂本秘书可以信赖。  
“屋良？”理事站在办公室门口喊他，“在想什么？”  
助理先生如梦方醒：“怎么了吗？”甚至忘记了敬语。  
光一看他一脸懵的样子，竟然笑了起来。理事发笑可谓少见，社员们都悄悄抬头欣赏奇观。堂本理事并未注意到其他人的打量，只温声问屋良：“资料，是不是还没有给我？”  
啊，光顾着出神竟然忘记了把资料给理事。助理暗叫不妙，理事已经走到他桌旁拿起了那份资料。  
“下次可别忘了，很重要的。”理事说着，回到办公室。  
这边办公室的门关上，那边就有女同事凑过来和屋良八卦。  
“理事是不是遇上什么好事了？”  
“好事？”屋良挠头。  
“这么温柔的理事我可没怎么见过，”女同事眼睛一转，“屋良你真的不知道什么内幕吗？”  
上司的私生活我能知道什么啊。屋良一脸“可放过我吧”。  
见实在套不出话，同事干脆拿出另外一个新鲜小道与屋良分享。  
“诶，你知道么？今天来我们这儿的VIP，是莳田泉诶。”

既然是要与政府官员吃饭，那就一丝怠慢都不能有。事务次官周围多的是眼睛，虽然他没什么怕的。一顿饭而已，周围谁又不是这样呢？可还是要尽量低调，连场所都不是高级餐厅，仅有个稍像样的包间。原本这种寒酸场地是不合适的，只是近来地检特搜部的人似是听到了什么风声，个个虎视眈眈，那些料亭、酒店、高级餐厅，说不准去了就能“碰见”不怀好意的笑面虎。谁都不想惹一身骚，干脆放低身段去些下町餐馆。  
考察中遇到了点问题，光一在现场耽搁了一会儿。先回会社再赶去餐厅必然会迟到，他只能从工地直接乘计程车去餐厅，路上还一直在擦皮鞋上的灰。以防万一，他得意叫屋良带一套干净西装，同时紧赶慢赶地在约定时间前半小时到达餐厅。  
社长还没到，事务次官更不会到，这不奇怪，大人物日理万机，怎么会提前到这里浪费宝贵时间等人。但有人到了。光一站在店外时就觉得不可思议。到的人怎么会是堂本剛？那个应该躺在医院独立病房里休养的堂本剛，此刻就站在前台和餐厅经理不知道在说什么。  
“剛……秘书？”话已出口才觉不合时宜，胡乱加称呼只显得不伦不类。理事有些无措，只看着秘书的背影。  
秘书与经理都看过来。秘书转头认出他，脸上是客气的笑。他还穿着早上那套暗格纹西服，脸色并不是很好，眼睛也没有神采。  
“理事您已经到了吗？”剛在中间充当介绍人，“这位是餐厅的经理武田。经理，这就是我刚才和您提到的堂本理事。”  
光一忙不迭地从口袋里拿出名片来与武田经理交换。看来这里也算会社常用的会餐地，堂本剛与经理似乎很熟悉。  
“也姓堂本？”武田接过名片看了看，眼睛在两位堂本之间转，“你们两个，是兄弟还是夫妻啊？”  
“拿我说笑就算了，拿理事可不行。普通同事而已，”剛浅笑着，抬手看表，“时间差不多了，我去外面等社长。麻烦您带理事去包间。”  
武田摆摆手让他快去：“知道啦，秘书大人。”  
经理幽默风趣，举手投足都带着一种高妙的轻松感，无形中缓解了光一的紧张。屋良带着西装匆匆赶到，脸上还带着看见堂本秘书的惊讶。武田看一眼套衣袋就明白情况，领着他先去卫生间更衣，还借了梳子和发蜡。  
事务次官来得很准时。年逾半百的长官与社长是老朋友，交谈时氛围并没有想象中的严肃。  
“这就是你的接班人吗？”他问社长，笑容满面，让堂本光一想起了自己的父亲。  
社长点头：“堂本君是可靠又有干劲的年轻人。”  
“那很好啊，年轻人就是要有冲劲呢。”长官点点头，又转向站在一旁的堂本剛。“诶，剛君也姓堂本吧？”  
秘书笑着点头：“很有缘呢。”  
“长官辛苦了，请先入席。”社长伸手引宾入座。秘书走过去为长官拉开椅子，接着是社长的，最后是光一的。  
理事看明白了，堂本秘书是来这里当服务生来了。但这也说得过去，如此隐秘的会面不方便被更多人知道，倘若服务生里还夹着个周刊记者，可想而知能引来多大乱子。  
整场晚餐的话题都被事务次官引导。事务次官问起光一最近在忙的收购案，半开玩笑半当真地问他那块地有没有开发高档住宅的计划，说是自己的女儿即将结婚，想要送她一套房子作为贺礼。  
开发计划尚在研究中，光一快速地看了眼社长，社长点头示意他但说无妨。  
“现在正在做住宅开发的企划，但公寓的整体设计还没有确定。周围居民对新建高层建筑颇有微词，需要花时间进一步协调，高档住宅的话难度会比较大。”他看着事务次官的脸色，说得有些没底气。  
“说起来，婚房还是一户建比较好呢，”之前默不作声端茶倒水的堂本秘书不紧不慢地插了一句，“一户建的话，往后有孩子也容易平衡空间。不过公寓投资价值很高，有了孩子后换更大的房子，再把现有的租出去。那一带新筑的租金这几年一直在涨，租金拿来给令媛当育儿经费也是很好的选择。”  
事务次官听完笑笑：“光一君是务实派的人啊。”  
社长也笑，举杯祝酒：“务实的人可以带领整个会社踏实前进。他年轻，经验少，还需要长官您多多支持。”  
“支持不敢当，”事务次官也举起酒杯，还招手让秘书到他身边，“有堂本秘书和堂本理事在，川崎未来可期。”  
光一跟着举杯，却喝得艰难。  
他很清楚地看见，事务次官的手在剛的屁股上摸了一把。但剛没有任何反应，好像什么都没有发生，脸上仍然挂着得体的微笑，还为事务次官的空杯加上酒。  
堂本剛会在这里，不是毫无理由的。他是见证者、知情人，尽管只是个秘书，说话却有分量。光一看了看社长，社长正专心地享受甜品，剛在一旁为他撤下用过的餐盘。说社长完全不知情，可能性太低。生意场上谁不是心细如发眼光毒辣，别说是这种毫不避讳的动作了，连衬衫斜纹方向变化都能注意到。  
那么就只剩一种可能——堂本秘书是社长专门带来的，为了投长官所好。  
理事坐在桌前，食不知味。秘书端着甜品走到他身边，沉默着撤下只吃了一小半的牛排。  
鬼使神差地，光一在桌下握住了剛垂着的那只手。冲动使然，他有些不计后果。要是堂本剛有什么反应，今天这场晚餐就毁了，他自己也会毁了。  
他孤注一掷，紧张得心脏就堵在嗓子眼跳。  
幻想出的坏事一件都没有发生，相反，光一感觉到那只手轻轻地回握了他的。虽然就一下，但触感真实。而下一秒，秘书已经带着餐盘走开了。  
像是一场白日美梦。


	9. 9

秘书回到病房时已经十点多了。他洗了个澡，换上病员服时才想起来自己还没有吃晚饭。胃还是不舒服，不知道是上午的莳田还是晚上的事务次官折腾的。床头摆着屋良助理买的慰问品，秘书拿过袋子看，是面包和牛奶。虽然朴素，但适合病人吃。剛拿出面包掰成小块，牛角包里竟然还有红豆馅。凉掉的甜味馅吃起来有些腻味，剛拿过水杯喝水漱口。  
红豆馅口味的食物，堂本剛已经很多年不吃了，不过不是他不喜欢，是堂本光一。想来屋良助理没有很细致地了解过理事的口味，买的时候也只是拿了个稍贵的。否则习惯使然，挑选时无意识都会避开红豆馅。  
剛看了一会儿面包，视线又聚焦自己的右手。他不知道该说自己没脑子，还是说光一过于大胆。在两位轻易能决定他们未来命运的人物的眼皮底下，他们竟然在玩这种危险浪漫。浪漫真实，危险同样真实。剛并不确定光一来牵自己的手究竟是为了什么，是明目张胆的留恋还是无言以对的安慰。他并不清楚光一是否看到了事务次官的那一手，事实上剛既不羞耻也不愤怒，毕竟过去十来年里类似的事情他遇到了太多。而自尊被高位者捏在手中肆意玩弄蹂躏时，剛的心里只有一个想法——希望光一永远都不要知道。  
秘书与理事，即使同在一层工作，同样接近会社的权力中心，地位上仍然天差地别。说得夸张些，理事是人，秘书不过是工具。缺失理事，社长会觉得力不从心，但无论选择谁做继任，都必须无比小心，以年为单位的考察，不断地带入各种场合，锻炼出这个人的能力眼界与胸怀，百年树人不过如此。秘书虽说也需要精挑细选，但到底是流水线产品。纵然社长秘书已经是秘书群中最为高级的一类，需要牺牲或者换下时上位者绝不会有半分犹豫。用的顺心的秘书离开了，那就再培养一个。天下多的是找不到工作的人，有钱尚能使鬼推磨，为了薪水甘愿献身的秘书又怎么可能没有。但要堂堂理事为了会社贡献出身体，社长第一个不愿意。理事是会社的脸面和招牌，岂能被人玩弄。秘书？那是会社的诚意，请君自便。  
第一次遇到会抵抗，第二次会哭，第三次是打掉牙血与眼泪往肚子里咽，第四次就能学着讨人喜欢，露出可人的笑容。恶心、悔恨、痛苦、绝望……逐渐都远离自己，活着变成了第一核心的信条。活着，然后爬上去，有朝一日说不定可以将那些人都踩在脚下，用最坚硬的石锤碾死。又或者干脆忘了，还是笑脸迎人，只是这次没有人敢再看轻自己。  
这些躺在泔水桶都被人嫌脏的东西，光一不需要知道。未来那些见不得光的部分自然会有人替他解决。只要结果好就行，过程中的血泪与他无关。  
至于公平正义，这世界会有英雄的。  
值班护士敲门进来，问秘书现在要不要补上白天没有完成的输液。秘书点头同意，撩起衣袖露出干瘦的胳膊。  
“哦对了，还要麻烦您帮我重新系一个手腕带，”他抱歉地扬扬自己空落落的手腕，“出去的时候不小心弄掉了。”  
护士为他扎针，深红在软管里回血又褪去。绕线，贴胶布，一圈一圈裹着手。“现在会有疼痛感吗？”护士问他，同时调整输液速度。秘书摇头，不是不疼，是无所谓。  
调整好输液器，护士从推车里找出一条新的手腕带来填写。“堂本桑，不要再把手腕带剪掉哦，”她边写边说，“这种东西不可能随便掉的。”  
剛愣了愣，笑着说好。护士写完后给他戴上，随口说：“上一次住这间的堂本桑也把手腕带弄掉了呢。”  
“是吗？”还挺像他会做出来的事。  
“是的呢，”护士调整着腕带的长度，“据说是削苹果的时候不小心弄断的，还说没有腕带的话就要把手腕割破了。真是万幸。”  
说着很轻松，实际的危险难以考量。剛不再出声。护士整理好器具后嘱咐他早些休息，为他关上照明与门。  
剛坐在黑暗中，左手被胶布贴着不方便动，右手则用力地按压着床垫。真巧，他和光一一前一后入院，在同一间病房同一张病床上治疗着同样不是很严重的病。光一现在的体重是多少？会将床垫压出多深的印记呢？如果他和自己一起躺在这张床上，又会是什么样？  
想着光一，剛不免又想起莳田。光一谈过一个女朋友，大约五年前，他是知道的。那时光一还是部长，忙于工作，周末都用来加班。自己在职场也是不断地受委屈，想和光一说都困难。后来不记得为什么小事两人大吵一架，分开了。分手后剛听人说光一谈了个女朋友，不过不顺利，只谈了两个月。  
是莳田吗？剛拿过手机搜索了一下莳田的照片。反感已经没有早上那么强烈。他随便打开一张图放大看。皮肤白皙，身材纤瘦，眼睛圆润，笑容温婉，是光一喜欢的类型。只是照片里的人没有白天在会社见到时的绵里藏刀，似乎是连句狠话都不会说的柔弱女子。剛大概能想到光一是如何和她相处，又是为什么分手。  
莳田这种女孩段位不算低，堂本光一应付不来。  
不过既然专门挑了川崎来置办房产，莳田必然看中的不只是房子。剛放下手机，侧躺着欣赏百叶窗缝里的月亮。  
月亮很圆很亮，是夜空里不灭的白炽灯。今天他的任务都完成了，可以睡个好觉。

一大清早被社长喊去办公室，问的事情还是关于莳田泉的，若不是之前屋良给他透过风，堂本理事差点以为自己是被哪个老大爷抓住八卦情史。  
“莳田小姐正通过我们购置地产，现在是我们的VIP。上次见面时，她提出希望由你对接。这点上没什么问题。不过为了确保交易顺利，我也需要向你了解一些我应该知道的信息。”社长话说得足够委婉，毕竟事关私生活。倘若堂本光一不肯开口，他也不好施加压力。  
但社长也很了解他的这位理事，向来公私分明，从未以“家里有事”为借口请过一天假，加上上次障害者雇佣问题的解决，他相当欣赏堂本光一的忠心与决绝，以及比那群老油条开阔的思路。社长确信这人绝对适合做理事，同时也是社长之位合适的接班人。  
理事在心中思忖，莳田的事没有特别不能说的。他们之间也就两个月不咸不淡的交往历史，分手之后互相再没有联系过。光一甚至一时间都没想明白莳田来川崎买房子和自己有什么关系。  
“我们是交往过，”他说得尽可能简洁明了，“但是五六年前的事情了，后来一直都没联系过。”  
听起来像是不仅帮不上忙搞不好还要拆台的家伙，社长的手一直在敲桌子，节奏固定，力道稳定，仿佛无心之举。  
“那让你接手的话，能做好吗？”他问理事，理事今天穿着的深青色西装他总觉得有些眼熟。  
光一有些犹豫。女人的事情总是棘手，莳田还是不好对付的那一类。  
“一个人忙不过来的话，我把堂本秘书借给你，”社长的脸上是商人特有的微笑，“堂本他还挺讨女人喜欢的，估计能帮你分担些。正好你那边收购案也快到正式施工段了吧。”  
堂本秘书尚在病中，医院强制让他住院观察一周，似乎健康状况不容乐观。  
“秘书还在住院，”光一试图绕开堂本剛，“我一个人也……”  
“他天天躺在医院能就会好了？”社长不耐烦地挥挥手，“给点工作，正好让他别养成懒惰的习惯。”  
这话说得极为刺耳，事不关己的人听着都要摇头感叹资本家果然冷血无情，不榨尽员工最后一滴血汗决不罢休。何况听的人是堂本光一。自与长官吃过饭后，他就不断地在想类似的事情剛究竟被塞过多少。剛绝不会主动要求去做，那可是千万条路径中最差的一条。就算事情做成，把柄也被人捏在手里了。随便要挟一下，要钱要人没有得不到的。工作、地位这些都不提，只堂本剛这个人也会被毁掉。  
他不是为了往上爬才来了川崎吗？为什么会成现在这个样子？  
“怎么样？”社长还在等光一的回答。  
不管怎样，至少要让剛脱出这个牢笼。理事想着，朝社长鞠了一个相当标准的躬。  
“必不辜负社长期望。”  
那么，先拿下一个VIP，收购案也要漂亮地完成，如从前一样做最完美的员工。  
从来都没有认真去考虑的社长之位此时变得如此重要。理事从办公室走出来，停在了秘书的办公桌前。桌面已经落了一层薄灰，明显好几天没有人打理。这应该也是秘书入社以来第一次有如此长的假期。社长说得宽容，住院期间算秘书正常出勤，本月的全勤奖金也会给他，但光一知道，那不是社长的仁厚，而是利用完社员后进行的无谓补偿。假使剛要按照劳动法例上的条款进行上诉，最后的赔偿岂是区区全勤奖能够的。  
“我能带你走吗？”指腹扫过桌面，灰尘密密地嵌进皮肤的纹理中。  
无论如何，理事想，无论如何，这不是剛应该面对的，也不该是任何人该面对的。光亮背后确有无法消除的阴影，但不代表强行让人站入黑暗是对的。平常的打擦边球，和官员们拉近关系，原本处于灰色地带的事情现在也被染得一团糟黑，想想都令人作呕。  
不是能不能，而是必须，他必须带走剛。十几年前和堂本剛告白时，堂本光一就想好了，他会跟着剛的，无论剛在哪里。就算剛做了不可饶恕的事情被投下地狱，自己也会义无反顾一同坠入。他愿意永远和剛在一起，因为一半的生命已经给了他，剛的身上有他过去的回忆和未来的希冀。剛若是毁了，那自己又有什么分别呢？  
想带走剛没有很多路可走，只剩一条——取代社长，成为新的社长，然后重新洗牌，把剛拉出伸手不见五指的深渊。  
他要接住剛。光一在心中立誓，不管从前是谁将剛抛向了空中，自己都会接住剛，并且让那些人都后悔对堂本剛产生过歹念。  
哪怕前路漆黑，剛也会是他的灯。而他是为了剛而无所不能的勇士。

深夜不是探视时间，但护士们一见来人打扮便清楚这人自己拦不得，只能看着他走向走廊尽头的病房。  
“深夜来，谈工作吗？”小护士窃窃私语，“川崎看来也是黑色企业啊。”  
护士长觑她一眼：“谈工作又怎么了？下午我去给堂本先生做检查的时候他也在工作啊。”  
年轻女孩乍舌：“说好的休养怎么这样，大手企业也太可怕了吧。”  
“不然呢？那么好的年收是天上掉的吗？”  
外部人士的交谈进不了堂本光一的耳朵。他看门缝里没有光，以为剛已经睡了，就悄悄推开门。剛正巧从浴室里裹着浴巾走出来，看到来人茫然地愣了好一会儿才问他怎么来了。  
不问为什么是现在，也不问为什么没有敲门。多年的默契早就解除了堂本剛的防备机制，抑或是最近太累了，还是深夜，剛没劲和堂本光一吵嘴。  
成年人总是在疲惫的时刻产生共鸣——有什么好吵的，活着还不够累吗？  
“带了些吃的来，”光一举高袋子，“去那家面包店买的，果酱我也买了，草莓味的。”  
“谢谢。”  
剛拿起病号服要换衣服。光一自觉转身闭眼，却听见剛的笑声。  
“也不是没看过。”他说着，费劲地伸直胳膊。最近一直在输液和打针，卧床时间过长，浑身每块肌肉都酸痛严重，做穿脱衣服这种简单动作也有些吃力。  
这时一双手帮他整理好衣袖，还仔细地调整位置方便他套上。光一一言不发地绕到秘书面前帮他系好衣带，完了也不走开。  
“怎么了？”剛问他，似乎忘记了不久之前他们之间还剑拔弩张的。  
光一在黑暗中注视着瘦了一大圈的人，问他：“为什么不开灯？”  
剛很轻地笑了一声：“也没有想看的东西。”  
病床、桌子、椅子、衣服、墙壁……它们都是这个世界堆在我身边的东西，没有一样属于我，看着只会更难找到自己在人世间的位置，不如什么都不看，彻底陷入黑暗得好。  
两个人相视无言。昏暗的房间里，理事与秘书都惊觉原来支撑自己走到现在的人如此近在咫尺。  
“剛。”  
很久没有这么喊他了，也没有认真拥抱。堂本光一张开胳膊，剛上前一步与他相拥，像机场里那些久别的爱侣。  
“上次你喝醉的时候，问我为什么无论往哪里看都会看见我。”光一紧紧地拥抱着于他而言最为珍贵的存在。  
“是吗？”似乎是在笑，说话声比棉花糖还软，“我还问了这个？真的是喝多了。”  
光一闻着他发间好闻的香波气息，好像是换了牌子，比从前的更加清爽。  
“我想了很久，想出来是为什么了。”  
为什么要把醉鬼的话当真呢？可这又是光一的可爱之处。剛贪婪地享受着光一身上极淡的香水味，问：“是什么呢？”  
“是环路。”  
“环路？”剛重复着，倒也明白了其中的意思——本就只有一条路，还头尾相接形成了环，那么的确往前或向后都会遇到同一个人，就像家门口的山手线。  
“前两天坐电车回家的时候，坐反了方向，那个时候路过你家。”  
“嗯。”你是有多累，才会没有注意到呢？  
“外回会经过你家，当然内回也会。搬家的时候，想着上班坐电车不会路过目黑了，应该也会不再想着你。那个时候以为自己是不想遇到你的。”  
“嗯。”果然搬家的理由里有我。  
“但坐反方向时才发现，不是的。我还是在在期待你，期待某一次电车开门的时候，你会走进来，我们会遇见。”  
房间内静悄悄，连呼吸声都被可以压抑，似乎担心会打碎此刻的温馨。  
堂本光一叹了口气，他很少这样做，太丧志气。可看见剛憔悴的样子，他除了叹气就是悔恨自己还不够出人头地，眼睁睁看着剛陷入泥潭自己却帮不上忙。  
“我很想你。”光一说，思念与深情化作气息，缠绕着每一个音节。  
走过多远，我都一直在等你。


	10. 10

医院的病床绝非做爱地点的好选择，到底再怎么宽敞也容不下两个成年人撒野。他们站在地上小心地接吻，免得走火。回到床上后又搂着亲了亲。容不下人撒野，老实睡觉问题不大。剛靠着光一的胸膛，心跳声是温柔的白噪音，听得他逐渐意识模糊。  
剛的身上是沐浴露的淡香，光一恨不得全都嗅进鼻子里带回家珍藏。他想起年轻时的自己，嚣张轻狂，与剛分手后为了证明现在看来了无意义的自尊，随随便便就找了个女孩谈恋爱。当时还是读者模特的莳田同他告白，他没有任何的心动却还是接受了。他们约会、聊天，做所有情侣都会做的事情，却时时刻刻别扭得像型号不符的螺钉与螺母，硬扭的结果就是两败俱伤，不欢而散。  
莳田过生日，缠着光一要礼物。光一拿她没辙，跑去百货公司买了个不便宜的包当成礼物送给莳田。原本以为这样就没事了，一起吃晚餐时两个人气氛也还算和谐，结果到家后莳田突然黑脸，问堂本光一为什么要送她一个那么老气的包，还不是新款。在这方面毫无研究的光一根本不知道新款旧款的差别，完全是听着导购推荐买的。解释也没用，莳田并不领情，哭闹着说光一根本不在乎她，还嫌弃她。被吵得头大的人干脆出门避难，在网吧狭小的隔间里窝了一晚上。第二天回家，他原想不行就重新给莳田买个包，没必要让人家过个生日也不开心。可家里早没了莳田，东西都搬走了，留给光一的只有桌上的一封分手信。  
那时自己第一反应竟然是松了口气。和莳田硬碰硬的恋爱过于劳心，两个月里他们不像在谈恋爱倒像处于离婚冷静期。虽然和剛也会拌嘴，也会意见不合，可那就像齿轮的磨损，实属正常。转得慢一些，涂些润滑油，找到新的相处节奏，怎么都会好起来。  
一如现在，吵也吵了，骂也骂了，最后还是可以互相拥抱，依偎在同一张床上，他们仍是最了解信赖的彼此。时间过去那么久，多少生命在这个地球上他们不知道的地方生老病死，可他们似乎都还是没有变，还是高中生的样子，说傻话，干傻事，为了对方的一个眼神而赴汤蹈火。  
“睡吧……”剛嘟囔着，完全将脸埋入光一怀里。  
你又是怎么知道我还醒着的呢？光一想不出，但也不觉得答案有多重要。他们之间多的是没说清的事情，分分合合比起理由更凭心情。光一渐渐学会理解剛曾经那些过于云里雾里的话。分手从不是中止，而是环线上的一个停靠大站。他们都会疲累，都会迷失，都会挫败，都会在某一刻忘记自己坚持的意义。时间点并不重合，感同身受也往往有时差。追上了就是追上了，追不上那便走慢一些，因为总会再遇见。光一想，或许这环路就是他们自己修的，为了靠近对方而不断偏离原先的方向，最后捕捉了对方也困住了自己。  
剛睡着了，微微打鼾。手像婴儿一样攥成拳头，拽着光一胸前的衣服。光一为他盖好被子，想睡又舍不得。眼下的宁静如此珍贵，仿佛是战争里短暂的中场休息，每一次呼吸都要庆幸自己还活着。  
但剛说了，该睡觉了。他听从剛的意思。于是光一闭上眼睛，在梦境中与爱人相见。

“莳田小姐的经纪人打电话来问今天是否方便请我们去她家里讨论购房事宜。”堂本秘书拨内线接通社长办公室，手机还保持着通话状态。  
“让堂本去就行了，”社长说完又想了一下，“不，不……你也跟着去。”  
不出意料，社长并不放心让理事单独去见莳田。秘书说知道了，听里面挂了内线后拿起还在通话中的手机。  
“不好意思让您久等了。方便的话请告知一下时间与具体地址，这边没有时间上没问题的话我会给您回电确认。另外有什么其他需要也请不要有顾虑地一并告知。”  
这边和莳田的经纪人通完电话，那边秘书又打电话与屋良助理确认堂本理事的日程安排。得到没问题的答复后，再回复经纪人，同时告知社长下午自己不在社的时间。  
“当红女优直接就把住址告诉你们了？”社长漫不经心地问着。  
剛快速搜索地址对应的房屋：“的确是公寓楼，地段上来看应该是在住的。”  
“是吗？”社长眯起眼，“估计莳田小姐要恨我多此一举了。”  
“诶？”  
“没什么。去的时候记得买点伴手礼，回来找我报销。”  
办公室先收了线，秘书放下电话，花了几秒才想明白社长的话是什么意思。不知道是不是在医院躺了一个礼拜人给躺木了，他总觉得近几天自己反应速度掉得厉害，时常会跟不上别人的思路。  
可话又说回来，社长想得不无道理。莳田要求堂本理事对接，大概率会以为是理事独自过去。见面地点又定在了自己家，不让经纪人完全参与的可能性也很高。独身女性邀请一位男性去自宅洽谈，碰巧这位男性还是她的前男友，说毫无非分之想那也是有鬼了。秘书摸了摸鬓角，倒觉得莳田这种过于昭然若揭的小心思有些可爱。说小心思还不太准确，这种要求里明晃晃的邀请意味怕是同晴天的太阳一样，瞎子也看得出。  
但存了这样的心思，只能说明莳田泉的确是不了解堂本光一。光一会和她谈恋爱是因为需要恋爱而不是需要她。那个时候不管哪个女生和处于低潮期的光一告白估计他都会接受，莳田只是碰上了这个时机。然而谈恋爱需要天时地利人和，少一样都会出问题，仅仅拿到天时的莳田根本没有任何优势，否则光一和她也不会只谈了两个月就分道扬镳。过了这么久才带着想要重修旧好的目的跑回来，太慢了，堂本光一对她的旧情怕是已被磨得一干二净。  
还有，她凭什么以为堂本理事会愿意不避嫌地单独前往，凭她现在很红？  
唉，爱情使人盲目，亏莳田能做出如此不理智的决定。秘书托腮叹气，同时打开LINE和长濑教练预约下次健身课程。身体太差可跟不上工作，这次病倒算是给秘书敲响了警钟，他那喜欢和健身教练喝酒的习惯得改改了。

屋良跟着堂本理事一直跟到地下车库，手上没停地在本子上记录理事的工作要求。日程本上下午三点到五点这个时段理事没有安排特别的工作，但之前谈妥的收购案前两天不知道为什么在开发计划上又遭到了周围居民的强烈反对，整个组的人为这件事忙得焦头烂额，理事也一直在亲自和居民代表沟通。助理问理事有没有时间去和VIP面谈时理事脸色差得像地狱阎罗。因为不是第一次看到理事臭脸，助理早已没有任何不安，保持着平常心。不过他有留意到听说堂本秘书也会同行后，堂本光一的脸色明显得缓和了不少，还立刻调整了全组的工作计划，硬是挤出了两小时去应对那位莳田小姐。  
屋良单纯地将这理解为理事不想一个人面对要求高过一整个企划案的VIP客户。  
“先把这些完成吧，结束了你们就直接下班吧，其他的我回来做。”说也说不完，理事干脆大手一挥让组员们早些收工。他自己也是连续加班，组员们当然没有好到哪儿去。居民们会如此突然的提出反对不太像是内部意见组织，倒像受人挑拨。正面应对怕是难有成效，不如先私下调查引起反对的原因。  
堂本秘书已经等在车旁了，看见屋良还笑眯眯地问他要不要一起去。屋良没来得及回答，堂本理事已经替他拒绝了。理由倒也充分——VIP客户的隐私需要保密。助理赶紧顺着理事的话茬往下说，表示收购案那也是够呛，再出外勤精力也跟不上。  
光一在助理看不见的地方朝剛挑眉，一脸的洋洋得意。剛想笑，碍于有外人在不方便，只好当作没看见。等光一上车后，他特意向屋良道谢。  
“谢我什么？”屋良助理莫名其妙。  
“上次的慰问品，帮了大忙。”  
时间有些长了，也实在是小事情，屋良很不好意思地摸摸头发：“举手之劳，堂本秘书不用这么客气。”  
“下次请你喝咖啡，”秘书笑着拉开车门，“辛苦，我先走了。”  
屋良在原地看着车开出自己的视野。去医院那天他一直陪护到秘书醒来才离开，当时的秘书情况很差，脸上毫无血色，明明情况已经稳定看起来却像随时都会撒手人寰。医生说秘书存在营养不良的情况，做检查时还发现身上有一些瘀伤。屋良和秘书只能算关系良好的同事，自然不知道为什么他身上还会有伤。这些他都没告诉理事，事关秘书的隐私，全都说给外人也不好。  
但今天的堂本秘书看起来气色大好，人也很精神，说话时神采奕奕，与他印象中的那个堂本秘书一样，甚至更活泼一些。  
看来休息很有必要，屋良伸了个懒腰，转身往电梯方向走，心里打算着最近一阵忙完后休几天年假外出散心。  
“要听音乐吗？”等红灯时，剛打开车载广播寻找音乐电台。  
光一没有意见，低着头在看剛准备的材料。“莳田的意向地段怎么都这么偏啊？”他翻了翻，总觉得怪怪的。  
“你也注意到了？”剛说着，把头发别至耳后，“说是自己要住，可那些地方怎么配得上她现在身价。治安也不好，周围设施也很一般。”  
光一又翻开另一份资料，似乎在寻找什么。  
“是要看她的出身吗？”剛问，“莳田小姐不是下町出身，这点我一开始就确认了。”  
理事困惑：“那现在是要顺着莳田的意思还是……”  
秘书歪头装傻：“谁知道呢？也许理事大人出面游说，她会愿意听听我的提议吧？”  
调侃过于明显，理事一时不知道从哪里开始解释比较好。他皱着眉头看莳田的资料，一失足成千古恨，现在落了堂本剛这么一个话柄，往后还不知道要被提及多少次。  
“就两个月……”  
逗堂本光一实在太有意思了，秘书强忍笑意假装一本正经：“我可什么都没说，您也不必和我说这些私事。”  
光一瞠目结舌，但剛实在滴水不漏，他找不到合适的角度去攻略。甚至因为现在与堂本剛相处起来比从前轻松许多，他也会想是不是现实并没有想象的那么困难，生出的野心是不是也没有那么必要。  
纵然以朋友的身份停留在剛的身边会让自己很不甘心，但假若这就是剛想要的，那他可以吞下不甘心，一辈子就这么默默守护着剛。  
只有拥抱，也好过擦肩而过。  
“下个月会长要回国了，到时候会开股东大会，”剛探着脑袋去找路标，“专务现在是空缺状态，社长应该会推荐你上去吧。”  
“专务？我还以为是常务，”光一从喉咙里挤出含糊的笑，“社长家小女儿还在高中，他不会那么着急退的。”  
专务常务，名字听着高级，而社长只要一日没退，他们就还是下级员工，尤其社长之上还有一位曾以手段狠绝出名的会长。  
车子缓缓驶入巷子，目的地的公寓楼已经能看见了。“常务也好，”说话时秘书的眼睛还在看后视镜，“本社的常务们都很和气，只是大阪支店还有一位近藤常务，那位想回东京可想了很久，社长一直没同意。你要是升任常务他肯定气不下。”  
近藤常务的名字光一并不陌生，或者说，如雷贯耳。倒不是近藤常务的业务能力有多强，实在是情妇找上公司要求他按约定支付生活费这件事太有冲击性。社长还特意以此为例告诫光一不要什么人都往家里领。回不来东京自然有回不来的道理，不过位于东京的本社常务宝座被小自己十几岁的家伙坐上了，近藤常务会火大也很正常。  
“开股东大会的话，近藤常务也会来，到时候还是要多注意一些。”剛还在叮嘱光一。  
他入社时间短，仅在随社长去大阪支店视察时见到过一次传说中的近藤常务。大概是因为太想回到东京本社，近藤常务对他一个小小的秘书都很是殷勤，事事就差亲自动手。虽然向一个秘书献殷勤听起来很不可思议，不过至少他也算尊重自己，所以对于近藤常务，剛谈不上讨厌，只是客气地保持安全距离。后来秘书还佯装无意问起社长为什么不让近藤常务回来，社长嗤笑一声，让秘书去看大阪支店的业绩。能力上的欠缺就不是秘书能说得上话的部分，剛只能希望近藤常务可以早日看清现实，放弃幻想。  
“你说这些，是在关心我吗？”光一忽然问他，理事的身份随着资料都被放进了公文包。  
还是这么直白，一点学不会拐弯抹角。难怪和事务次长说话时能把话题说死，没有自己救场都不知道要从哪里搭出个台阶来下台。  
秘书踩下刹车，车子停在最后一个信号灯前，“很重要吗？堂本理事。”   
是啊，很重要吗？他问自己。堂本光一，你从什么时候开始会把私人情感带入工作了？  
“对不起。”他过了好一会儿才说。  
车已经重新发动，缓缓驶过十字路口。两侧停着的等待红灯的车辆是冷漠的看客，看着他们把生活过得像闹剧，偏偏还要逞强说它本质严肃。  
秘书呢？广播里在放今年大热的女歌手的新歌，秘书就跟着调子哼。  
“也许正是因为做出了取舍，才会有现在的样子”。光一听见女孩在唱。  
是首好歌。堂本光一想到。


	11. 11

历史上有没有哪个伟人说过绝对不要看轻女人，如果没有，那今天自己来说。堂本剛坐在莳田家软硬适中的沙发上，头皮有些发麻——他从来没想过莳田邀请理事来家的目的是在自己身上。  
“堂本秘书真是很不放心我这个前女友和你的前男友单独见面呢。”莳田为他们端茶，笑容里是看似无害的恶毒。  
恶心又开始在胃里翻滚，秘书拼命地控制呼吸保持冷静。一上来就这么咄咄逼人，或许莳田手里也没有更多的牌可以打，现在是想要虚张声势逼自己露出破绽。  
他尽力微笑，想要尽量温和地把这件事带过去。可他从莳田的圆圆的眼睛里看到了胜者的愉悦。  
光一已然开口：“请您尊重我社的社员。私人事情这边不方便谈，莳田小姐。”  
“啊啦啦，”莳田捂嘴轻笑，“是我逾越了。请秘书先生见谅。”  
秘书看理事一眼，知道今天是一场硬仗。而刚才堂本理事的下意识护短让他们已经先输了一子。  
既然秘书已经被针对了，那自然不方便再主导谈话。堂本理事把准备好的资料摊在桌上，想要依次为莳田介绍。他在社长面前说了会拿下这个VIP，现在就必须尽全力让她满意，哪怕连一秒都不想再在这间公寓里坐着。  
莳田只扫了一眼就摇头。她问在一旁沉默的秘书：“上次不是说了理想地段吗？为什么还是给我这些挤在市中心的地方。”  
“也有稍微偏一点的地段，”理事试图解释，“出于对便利度和安全性的考虑……”  
“你用不着维护你男朋友，”莳田一个眼刀甩给堂本理事，继续对秘书发难，“我说过绝对不希望在市中心，越偏越好。堂本秘书，你是不把我的话当回事吗？”  
堂本剛立刻低头道歉：“很抱歉，是我考虑不周。现在就给您找符合您要求的地块，请您稍等。”他从包里拿出平板电脑，快速地在资料库里寻找远离都心的闲置地皮。  
堂本光一很是莫名其妙。莳田泉根本就不是要看地，她完全是在找堂本秘书的茬。桌上的资料里一半是他们作为地产业专业人士推荐的地段，一半是符合莳田要求的偏远地段。莳田根本没有细看就直接对堂本剛发火，针对的自然也就不是地段，而是堂本剛这个人。这与堂本理事印象里的莳田泉差距过大。当年莳田虽然也会蛮不讲理，却还没有这么步步紧逼，从一开始就想要置人于死地。  
是在艺能圈这个鱼龙混杂之地红了两年就飘飘然，学会了目中无人吗？还是说她本性如此，靠着卓越演技骗过了周围人。  
秘书很快地挑选出几处地段，调整好视觉比例后双手将平板捧给莳田。“两处在杉并区，板桥区和大田区各有一处，还有调布、武藏野和三鹰的，如果多摩市也可以的话，我再扩大范围。”  
理事的目光紧紧锁定莳田，担心她再次不满。倘若做到这个程度还不能满足莳田，那可能问题的矛头已经改变，必须社长或者另一位井之原常务出面才能解决了。  
但事情并未按着堂本光一的想法发展。这次莳田没有露出不满，而是相当认真地在阅读地产资料。她似乎诚心想要购入一套远离市中心的房子，哪怕它看起来有悖常理。  
“您对哪一个比较感兴趣，我都可以为您介绍。”秘书还是坐得端正，没有表现出任何不快。  
平心而论，莳田只是看着不好惹，她确实带着敌意，可也仅仅是敌意。秘书见过更多从内里散发着病态气息的人，他们对于自己之外的任何生命的疾苦都没有一丝感触，相反，他人发自灵魂的呐喊在他们耳中是有趣的戏剧台词。这些人通过观察周围习得存在世界上绝大部分人的喜怒哀乐，并将自己伪装成同样的“正常人”。可在心里，他们始终认为人类社会不过是一场大型化妆舞会，只要演技足够好，成为人上人是必然。至于其他人究竟是敌是友，会不会有人识破他们的本质，根本不重要，那些喊着公正的人横竖逃不过垫脚石和可利用资源的命运。玩弄人类就是他们生活最大的乐趣之一。  
“武藏野的这处挺好的，我喜欢周围有很多孩子的地方。”之前的暴躁状态全然不见，莳田又恢复了温和的神情，还请秘书与理事吃她自己做的小饼干。  
“莳田小姐很喜欢小孩子吗？”堂本秘书悄然搭话。  
“是啊，小孩子真的很可爱，不是吗？”莳田看着手里的平板，却像是在看自己的孩子。  
都心不乏被中小学和幼儿托管设施包围的地区，无论是交通还是周边设施都比武藏野市好太多。所以莳田她所追求的东西与周边设施无关，而是一直在强调的、他们之前都没有听懂的地点。  
莳田泉小姐是在逃离都心，或者说，在逃离都心的某些人。  
秘书逐渐厘清思路，但也只是明白莳田为何如此执着于搬出繁华的青山去到艺能人士只有出外景才会去的二十三区之外。同事秘书心里也很清楚，莳田遇到的事情他恐怕无法施以援手。那是属于另外一个圈子的潜规则。莳田得以在短时间内爆红，其背后需要的推力不会小，可这些推力从何而来要打个问号。堂本秘书手里的资料并没有关于这个部分的，毕竟艺能圈更新换代极快，新人起老人退就像太阳的东升西落，频繁而寻常。倘若不是莳田这次联系，秘书都不会去思考背后的原因。  
想归想，工作还是要做的。秘书从包里拿出纸笔：“如果莳田小姐喜欢这个地方的话，回去后我会整理更多相关资料发送给您。另外，因为涉及后期住宅设计和建造，需要向您了解一些对住房的要求和偏好，方便的话请您尽可能细致地告诉我。”  
被秘书这么一喊，莳田从回忆中抽身。她看着堂本秘书那张泰山崩于前而面不改色的脸，似乎没有任何东西可以撼动他。而坐在他旁边的堂本理事正绷着脸，很明显得不悦。两个人的身份在此刻发生了对调，堂本剛才是真正的“堂本理事”。  
和堂本光一交往时，莳田特意调查过堂本剛，知道他与光一就读于同一所高中和大学，高中时还当过同班同学，一直关系很好。两个人恋爱谈得低调，周围几乎没有人知道他们交往过的事实。莳田想，堂本剛的确深藏不露，即使今天两个人同时坐在她面前，她也无法从堂本剛身上看出任何对堂本光一的情愫，更加无法确定他们现在究竟是什么关系。仅凭着女人的直觉，她推测两个堂本现在仍有猫腻，否则没有人会专门去前男友上班的公司任职。而假若一切真如自己所猜，那堂本剛的手段相当高明。  
只是这么想，莳田就止不住地恼怒。当年无论自己怎么努力都抓不住堂本光一，偏偏堂本剛就可以将他玩弄于股掌，召之即来挥之即去，他到底是给光一下了什么蛊能让他那么听话？堂本剛又是凭什么能拥有一切，而自己现在为了好好活着不得不搬得远远的。  
她不甘心。  
“莳田小姐？”  
觉察到莳田的表情有变，理事试着喊她。秘书也注意到了，身体无意识地微微后倾以拉开更大距离。  
意识到自己失态，莳田有些慌乱地四下看。“不好意思不好意思，我走神了。”她说着，伸手整理自己的头发。宽松的衣袖顺着动作滑下，细白的胳膊上的几块淡淡的淤青。  
果然。秘书瞄了一眼就收回视线，假装没有注意到。他垂眸盯着手上的本子，汉字假名堆叠在一起，其后的意味却从大脑中溜走，变成一串毫无意义的符号。  
这个城市的华丽之下，每一栋写字楼的玻璃幕墙之内，每个人的一言一行之后，究竟都藏着多少无法与人言说的痛苦。白天，大家衣冠楚楚地走出家门，和每个遇见的朋友打招呼。大家聊天，一起吃饭，分享八卦，开会，拌嘴……可晚上呢？等夜幕降临，与所有认识的人分开后，还能再次笑出来吗？是径直回家休息，还是整理一下自己，去往不愿意踏足的地方呢？  
“莳田小姐，我们可以在您家里稍微看一看吗？”大约是同病相怜，秘书没办法真的对她的所作所为感到生气。他甚至觉得莳田像是自己的某个亲人，某个和他共享了伤痛的亲人。  
莳田看着秘书，眼神里是单纯的茫然。剛对他笑笑，说：“我们可以参考这间房子的装修和陈设对新房内部进行初步设计，有必要的话还需要拍照，所以现在在征询您的意见。”  
“请便吧。”莳田说完，起身去了卫生间，还锁上了门。  
理事与秘书互相交换一个眼神，他们都感觉出来了，莳田泉不太正常。短时间内情绪急速爆发又缓和，这不是在演电视剧，显然有什么问题。理事站起来，在客厅绕了一圈。莳田现在住的公寓是2LDK，对于独居的人来说绰绰有余。室内色调以米色为主，深浅搭配，很是温馨。转角阳台连接了被客厅隔开的东西侧的两个卧室，拉开窗帘可以看见东京塔，视野极佳。主卧应该是莳田自己在用，一张床、一盏落地灯和一块地毯就是全部，意外的极简。另一间房间则被当成衣帽间，但也没有多少衣服，和他们想象中的女优的衣帽间差别很大。  
秘书跟在理事身后，时不时拍下明显是莳田自己布置过的角落。理事一言不发，他也没有话要说。大概看完了整个家后，两个人又回到沙发上坐着，莳田过了一会儿从卫生间里出来，像是哭了一场。她有些局促地问来人还有没有什么要看的，倒显得来的人更像VIP。  
“基本都看完了，您如果还有什么需求可以直接和我们说。”堂本光一拿起公文包，一副随时要走的架势。  
莳田摇头说没有了，亲自把他们送到电梯口，还硬是给他们各塞了一包自己做的曲奇。  
“有点奇怪，莳田。”光一说着，拆开曲奇吃了一块。也算忙活了一下午，肚子还真有些饿了。  
剛把曲奇放进包里，打算工作饿的时候吃一块。  
“诶？怎么还有一张纸？”理事吃了一半，发现袋子里还有一张小纸片。  
秘书也靠过去去看。  
“东京皇宫酒店，千代田套间二号。什么意思？”堂本光一读完，一头雾水。是莳田不小心放进来了吗？  
可站他旁边的人只看了一眼，脸色霎时已成雪。堂本剛飞速抽走纸条，捏成一团塞进口袋里。光一被他的动作吓了一跳，追问是不是有什么问题。  
“怎么会，”秘书勉强笑笑，“不过这个应该是莳田小姐的私事，还是不要看比较好。”  
理事狐疑地哦了一声。电梯门适时打开，秘书打电话给社长汇报情况，一个人走在前面。寒凉的春风经过他，带走了他心里的温度。剛几乎想要嘶喊，想要撞墙，想要躺在轨道上让电车将自己碾碎。他恨不得当街成为无人理解的疯子，把心里的苦痛全部都化成嘶吼来发泄。  
想来自己的那包曲奇里应该也有这么一张字条，这并非无心之举，而是莳田泉在向他们求救。那个房间，堂本剛曾经也是常客。在那里面会发生什么，他比谁都清楚。莳田是真的走到了绝路，甚至开始向多年前的前男友和仅有两面之缘的人求救。  
可谁都救不了她。堂本剛不能，他同样是笼子里的鸟，努力自保才没被折了翅膀。而堂本光一更不能，他是金属笼本身。  
不要看，不要问，当作什么都没有发生，就这么忘记它吧。光一，这不是你该知道的东西。秘书快速地揩去眼角的泪水，等着社长给他新的指示。  
“你送堂本去拆迁地吧，那边好像闹起来了，让他处理一下。”  
剛敛敛神，收线后向等在一旁的光一绽出一个笑容。那笑容看得光一恍惚以为自己回到了高中。  
“社长让我送您去开发地块，请上车。”  
“哦，哦，好。”  
虽然说的是敬语，听起来却像是可爱的情话。春天是真的要到了呢，理事看着路边开放的花，不知不觉心情也被点亮。  
车子驶离公寓楼。站在屋子里目送他们的莳田缓缓滑倒，失声痛哭。


	12. 12

看见身上白色制服时，剛就知道自己在做梦。  
不然他怎么会回到高中呢？还坐在课堂上听着也不知道是哪个百年前的科学家研究出来的关于宇宙的计算公式。万有引力，那是牛顿的吧？不是牛顿也没关系，肯定有人会认领的。  
拜堂本光一，或者是恋爱脑所赐，剛在高二分科时义无反顾地选择了理科。他理科并不强，就算要考试也只能选择理科一类，最后估计结果也不会多好。光一当然知道，所以时不时就旁敲侧击地问剛有没有没明白的地方。剛不知道要怎么和光一说——可不是有什么地方没明白，几乎就没有什么明白的地方好吗？上课的时候老师说的每一个字他都懂，但这些字组在一起形成的那一团……东西？就一点都听不懂了。剛也不是没有努力，他会提前预习，上完课了也会努力试着消化老师说的那团东西。  
但，不就有这样的事情吗？无论怎么努力也做不好。并不是不够努力，相反，努力过头甚至会比一开始的结果还糟糕。  
小测结束，光一喊郁郁寡欢的剛一起去小卖部买冰淇淋吃。路过物理组办公室时，剛被老师喊了进去。光一只好独自去小卖部，不仅买了冰淇淋，还加了个炸鸡三明治，抱着走回了办公室。办公室的门开着，里面没有一个学生。  
已经回去了吗？光一迷茫地回了教室。剛也不在教室里。  
心灵感应？情侣间不就是会有这种说不清楚的东西吗？它在那个时刻突然被点亮，提醒光一事情似乎不太对劲。他把冰淇淋随手塞给了迎面走来的同班同学，急匆匆地穿过走廊开始找人。操场、教室、体育馆、试验苗圃、图书馆……能跑的地方都去了一遍，甚至连厕所隔间都一一检查，没有剛的影子。  
上课铃响，男孩儿有点丧气地回到教室，身后的位置仍然空着。讲台上老师问堂本剛去哪儿了，没有人回答。大家都看着光一，光一也不知道。  
天气渐热，教室的窗户都开着。风吹进来，天蓝色的窗帘飘荡着，一起一伏，像温柔的海浪。光一听不进去课，托腮在书本上涂涂画画。他写了十几遍剛的名字，又在每一个“堂本剛”旁边写上一个“堂本光一”。虽然自己的名字写得不算好看，可剛的名字他能写得像印刷体。一阵风吹过，课本被翻动。光一忽然福至心灵地想到还有一个地方自己还没找过。他腾地站起来，无视同学和老师惊诧的目光，风一样地跑出了教室。  
“果然在这里。”  
光一推开天台的小门，剛正躺在矮墙旁边睡觉。  
剛听见动静翻了个身，从阴影滚到阳光下。  
“你好慢啊，”年下的那位抱怨着，“冰淇淋呢？”  
冰淇淋？那谁知道。光一笑嘻嘻地走到剛的身边坐下，又伸手把剛翻回阴影里。  
“怎么跑这里来了？”年上的那位也不记得责备他让人担心了，“找你半天。”  
剛挪挪身子，头枕在男朋友的大腿上：“都去哪里找了啊？”  
“操场、图书馆、体育馆……全校我都跑过了。”  
“然后终于想起这里了？”  
光一又摸着脑袋傻笑。  
“小光好笨哦……”剛软软地吐槽他，又伸手要捏光一的脸。光一赶紧低头让他捏。  
两个人就这么待了一会儿，光一抓着剛不知道又要往哪儿摸的手问他：“老师和你说什么了吗？”  
剛瞬间就不动了。他避开光一的视线，嘟囔了一句。  
“说什么？”光一追问。  
“……”  
对付嘴硬的小孩就要拿出杀手锏来：“不说我可要亲你了。”  
躺着的家伙听完脸红得像熟透的水蜜桃。光一捏着他的脸作势要亲，剛赶紧别开头示弱。  
“我说啦……”  
哦？听话了。光一松开手，剛捂着脸，说话很小声，但光一还是听清了。  
“你交了白卷？”他惊讶不已。  
剛也愁眉苦脸：“真的不会啊……”  
那还真是勉强不来。光一抱着脑袋想了想，问剛：“那学文科不就好了，本来你的文科就很好。”  
文科好有什么用呢？“那样就和你不是一个班了啊……”  
原来问题在这里吗？男朋友还真是可爱啊，光一笑着揉揉剛的头发。  
“那我去找你不就好了？”  
至此，与光一同班的一年零两个月落下帷幕。剛改选文科，搬去了楼下的教室。新班级里有一部分高一时的同班同学，很快他就融入进去。光一没办法每个课间都下楼来，但午餐时间一定会和剛在天台一起吃便当，吃完了两个人再一起去小卖部买牛奶或是冰淇淋。光一吃草莓味的，剛则吃桃子味的。放学了一起去塾上课，上完课光一会送剛回家后自己再骑车回去。到了期中和期末考完放榜，两个堂本各自在文理科的榜单上耀武扬威。放学后剛却郁郁寡欢地拉着光一去无人处讨一个亲吻，在男朋友怀里抱怨隔着一层楼异地恋实在太辛苦。  
高三的时候，周围同学都在讨论考什么大学。剛也想了，他不知道自己去哪里比较好。其实哪里都可以，只要和光一在一起就行。光一的志愿校是父母定的，很难考。剛打听到了，去学校的网站上看了看，大概也有自己能学的专业，于是也在志愿校上填了这所学校。老师看过志愿书找剛谈话，告诉他这所学校以他现在的成绩还有所距离。如果数学能提高上去，那应该会比较稳当。  
堂本剛想，那一年一定是自己人生中最努力的一年。他真的不喜欢数字，也难理解那些算式、几何图形，却能为了堂本光一拼命地学。一个文科生，每天都要听理科的数学，听到最后直接去卫生间吐了。而回家复习完其他科目，又是数学。无数个深夜里，为了算不出来的数学题他闷在被子里哭，哭完继续做题，困了就打醒自己，上学时险些因为犯困不看路被车撞到。光一很担心剛，问他填了是哪所学校要这么拼命。还说就算剛考得离自己很远，他也会每天都去看他，希望剛不要为此太勉强自己。  
剛什么都没说，但是勾着男朋友的脖子和他讨了一个长长的吻。  
那时候，“要和光一在一起”的愿望是那么强烈，强烈到他可以为此披荆斩棘，做一切不愿意做的事情。  
放榜的那天，剛和家里人一起去学校里看名单。他忙着找光一的考号，找到了便欣喜若狂。而他自己的还是妈妈找到的。剛想给光一一个惊喜，但光一和他的爸爸妈妈站在一起。剛只能站在远处看着男朋友高兴的样子，默默替他高兴。  
毕业旅行是两个人单独去了金泽。一路上光一都在感叹剛太了不起了，竟然背着他努力考上了同一个学校。剛也开心，却没有光一那么激动。他都没有好好休息就陪着光一出来玩。只是光一笑起来像太阳，很暖，剛看着就会陷进去。  
啊，努力没有白费啊，光一他真的和开心呢。他在心里想，又止不住地打瞌睡。手里的水瓶掉地上也没注意到。  
金泽好不好玩，剛已经不记得了。他们去的时候似乎是下雨了，所以有一整天都窝在酒店里。光一带了游戏机出来，剛没精神玩，打了两盘就躺倒睡觉了。光一玩到半夜跑出去买了吃的，还借了一盘录影带，非拖着剛起来看。剛上下眼皮直打架，什么都没看进去，甚至被光一推倒时还以为光一体谅他太困了让他先睡，等内裤都被脱了剛才意识到情况不对。房间里是女人粘腻的呻吟娇喘，他顶上是蓄势待发的光一。  
说实话，关于和光一的第一次，剛印象模糊。谈不上舒服，但也没有那么不舒服。总之与录影带所呈现的内容相去甚远。他知道自己的身体里被挤进了一个热热的东西，还动个没完，让他没办法把腿合起来。光一很卖力，剛听见男朋友粗重的喘息，高中跑完步时光一就是那么喘的。他想上面那个应该还是挺累的，光一很不容易。  
第一次的时间没有很长，仿佛小睡时做了一个梦就结束了。光一从他身上下来时，录像带还没有放完。狭小的单人间里女人的叫声越来越尖锐，剛觉得吵，想坐起来关掉，身体里某种奇怪的感觉牵制住了他。录像带是光一关的，他躺下后抱着剛，问他是否难受。剛重新躺下后，身体内部似痛非痛似胀非胀的感觉逐渐清晰，怎么调整姿势都不舒服。光一扔掉保险套，从包里摸出一支没开封过的药膏。他抹了一点在手上，让剛趴着。剛听话照做，又有东西伸进他的身体里，凉凉的，黏黏的。光一问他痛不痛，他说不痛，一点感觉都没有。光一就松了口气，他听说很多人第一次会受伤，出发前特意买了药膏备用。但剛翻身时露出了床单上星星点点的血迹，果然还是受伤了。光一很是愧疚，抱着他道歉半天。说完了才发现，剛又睡着了。  
年代久远，即使身临其境也无法唤起全部回忆。剛躺在旅馆柔软的床上，他知道此刻的自己不会想象到未来多的是比数学更难的事情在等他，“和光一一直在一起”会成为可望不可及的梦想，快乐、青春、爱都会比时间更快地远离他。甚至连像这样做一个漫长的梦，都是无上奢侈。  
他会孤身一人，会在从不放晴的天空下生活，会看见这个世界最黑的黑，会伤痕累累，会疲惫不堪，会失去希望。环路无始无终，拥有的东西终究会失去，最后只剩他一个人，像一辆空车在没有乘客的站点之间单向游荡。  
剛闭上眼睛，人生如走马灯在他眼前一帧一帧琐碎地闪过，最后的定格在放榜日光一的背影。  
那天阳光明媚，那年少年如画。

“堂本先生？堂本先生？可以听得见我说话吗？”护士拿着棉球擦去血迹，同时试图与有些神志混乱的病人。这个病人穿着很是讲究，看起来身份特殊。  
急救中心永远是全医院最忙的地方。下午来了两个车祸一个斗殴一个摔伤和三个食物中毒，还是急救新人的小护士眼泪都来不及流，忙得团团转。插管不熟练被住院医师骂，肌肉注射时又被病人骂，好不容易夜班的前辈来帮忙了，救护车又送来一个被用棍子打破了头的可怜虫。护士险些崩溃，怎么能每天都这么多人受伤，怎么还都送同一家医院来了。  
“……光……光……”病人一直含含糊糊地念着。  
护士趴在旁边听了半天，问他：“堂本先生，您是在喊谁吗？”  
她话音未落，之前一直站在一边影身的人突然挤了进来。  
“剛？剛，我在，我在这里。”那人紧紧抓住了病人的手，甚至挡住了其他正在抢救的医生。  
“先生，麻烦请避让一下。”负责医生不客气地挡开那人。  
那人讪讪退开，但并没有离得很远。  
“清创完先推去拍CT，结束了联系手术室让准备。”  
堂本光一听完医生的话如五雷轰顶。要做手术吗？是不是很严重？  
剛会死吗？终极问题盘旋在他的脑海中，久久不肯散去。  
一切来得过于突然，光一甚至到现在也没有真正搞清楚到底发生了什么。  
他到了施工地，让剛在车里等他，最多半小时就回来。剛点点头，说知道了。  
这次提出意见的并非周围居民，而是原先地皮上的住户。他们一致要求增加拆迁补偿款，光一和他们解释半天补偿款的数目在最初签订合同时就定下来了，现在再要求增加是违约行为，在法律上得不到任何支持。居民们当然不在乎什么法律问题，胡搅蛮缠一通，连“是被蒙骗了才签合约”这种话都说了出来。光一无奈，只好通知会社法务到场。法务来时带了几个黑衣保镖，直接从气势上先压了那群人的一头。法务来了，光一正好脱身。他在此停留将近一个小时，剛怕是等急了。  
可往停车的那个拐弯口走去的路上，光一看见很多人围在那里朝里张望，还有更多路过的人在加入围观。他感觉不对，加快步伐，最后跑了起来，短短几十米竟远得像看不到尽头的跑道。  
开来的车子被人群包围，警察在四周拉起警戒线维持现场秩序，同时通过对讲机确认救护车的到达时间。地上散落着塑料袋和食物，有一个草莓味和一个桃子味的冰淇淋，还有一个菠萝包。一位穿着西装的男子趴在地上，紧闭着眼睛。后脑勺受了伤，殷红的血在地上变成深色的水潭。  
“剛……”光一几乎要疯了，趴在地上的人分明是堂本剛。他冲入警戒线，还没有到达剛的身边就腿一软跪在了地上。警察们拖住他请他离开现场，救护车刺耳的警笛逐渐靠近。  
剛没有对他的呼唤做出任何反应，光一甚至无法判断他还有没有呼吸。他被警察带出去了解信息，几分钟前还能耐心地和十几个不讲道理的人交涉的人此刻却一句话都说不出。急救人员匆匆赶到，拉着担架进入现场，确认完堂本剛的生命体征后将他搬上担架。  
“您和他认识是吗？”警察看着视线始终追着伤者的男人，暂时收起了做笔录的本子。  
“啊，是的。我，我认识他，我是剛的同事。我，我可以陪他去医院。”  
于是他上了车，坐在侧边看剛被戴上了氧气面罩还连了心监仪。医生在做瞳孔检测和意识确认，护士则进行伤口的初步检查。  
光一大脑里空无一物，喝酒断片也没有这么彻底地空白过。他听不见一直在响的手机，也听不见仪器的声音，世界仿若被按下静音键，所有的喧闹都在瞬间被吸进了不知名的黑洞。  
剛绝对不能死去，光一在心里向神明祈祷。他有那么多话想对剛说，还有那么多承诺没有兑现，他还没有带剛离开黑暗，所以死神也不可以从他这里带走剛。他决不允许。  
心监仪还在稳定工作。  
嘀。嘀。嘀。嘀。


	13. 13

“光一君？光一君？堂本？”社长喊了三遍也不见坐在的椅子上的人有什么反应。怎么一个堂本秘书被人打了，堂本理事能慌成这样。他重重地拍了不知道在想什么的理事的肩膀，硬是将人拉回现实。  
“社，社长，您来了。”  
光一想站起来，社长一手又把他按回了座位。  
“怎么回事？”社长靠着椅背，没有一丝紧张，似乎是要在手术室外听人汇报工作。  
理事一无所知，只能摇头。  
社长似笑非笑地看着他：“吓到了？这点流血可算不了什么。楼下有警察在，我去问问情况。”  
等社长走远，光一转头去看手术室紧闭的大门。“手术中”还亮着，没有医生和护士进出，剛被推进去快一个小时了。手术前医生和光一说CT检查结果问题不大，没有出现颅脑损伤，做个缝合就行了。  
缝合也要这么久吗？难道是出了什么变故？不可以，不可以出问题。出了问题他要所有人都给堂本剛抵命。  
光一站起来，焦躁不安地来回踱步。屋良拎着包一路跑来，头发都跑散了。一看到理事就问情况如何。  
“还在手术中。”  
“家人呢？”屋良扶着腿喘气，“秘书的家人要联系一下吗？”  
联系家人的事情早就被堂本光一忘得一干二净。剛的手术同意书都是他签的，他就是剛的家人。  
屋良助理话音未落，“手术中”就灭了。护士推着病床从手术室里出来，医生脱下口罩告诉堂本光一一切顺利，等麻药过了秘书自然会醒来。光一如释重负，语无伦次地说着谢谢。  
仍然是那间走廊尽头的病房，同一个人隔了半个多月又回到了这里，只是情况比之前要糟糕许多。社长、院长以及一大堆医生挤在病房里，围着尚未从麻醉中醒来的秘书说着各种与疾病无关的话题。  
理事站在病房外听警察叙说整件事的经过。剛是被一位附近学校的体育老师袭击的，那位老师原先的房子也在川崎购入的地块上。由于下午在指导棒球队训练，他没能赶上正常的补偿款交涉时间。据目击者说剛当时拎着便利店的购物袋往车子的方向走，拿出车钥匙要开车门时被人从后方打倒了。目前那位老师已经被警察带回去调查了。  
“按行凶者所言，他是听人说贵社支付的拆迁补偿款比其他会社都少，对此有不满情绪。正好看到了贵社的车子，又看到堂本先生准备开车门，一时冲动就攻击了他。”警察尽量言简意赅地描述作案动机。  
光一听着就想笑。为了区区几十万动手伤人，且不说这个钱能不能拿到，就算可以拿到，后续还有法律上的起诉，到底是什么脑子不清醒的人才会这么算不清账要做如此没意义的事情。  
“具体的事发情况等堂本先生醒了我们也会向他了解，”警察从业多年，对处理这类事情的流程很是熟悉，“理事先生请放心，这件事我们会好好处理的。”  
“这件事已经结束了，”社长不知什么时候走了过来，“非常感谢您的辛苦，警察先生。”  
结束了？无论理事还是警察都诧异地看向社长。案件才开始调查，仅仅得到两方证词，连行凶的棒球棍都没有找到，怎么突然就结束了。  
“社长……”光一拼命想要理解当下的情况。  
剛被人打伤，追究伤人者的责任不是理所应当吗？现在剛都没有醒来，事情怎么能说结束了呢？  
社长没有理睬堂本理事，只笑眯眯地拍了拍警察的胳膊。  
“虽然那位先生打伤了我的秘书，但这也是没有办法的事情。前期上沟通不良造成误会，这本就是我社的责任，现在自然不好去追究那位先生。他会有此行为，我深为理解。相信我的秘书也不会真的和他计较。再说我们会社为了这么一点小事就去和普通人去打官司，外界知道了对我社的评价也会有所降低。所以，到此为止就好。”  
社长都如此说了，警察也就没有继续坚持的意义。警察心知肚明，仅凭自己不可能动摇堂堂一社之长的决定。那位受伤的秘书在权力者眼中只是一颗棋子，社长不会允许因为他造成工程的延误。警察同情地看向病床上头裹纱布的秘书，他不知道秘书什么时候会醒，也不知道他会对此做出怎样的判断。不过一切都无关紧要，一个秘书的意志在会社利益面前太过渺小，他能活下来已经是命运眷顾，而命运不会永远站在同一个人身边。  
“那，我先告辞了，”他对社长鞠躬，“祝堂本先生早日康复。”  
“哪里，您辛苦了。往后还请您多多关照。”社长客客气气的，指挥屋良去把警察送上电梯。  
等闲杂人等都走完了，他冷下脸喊站在旁边的理事。  
“堂本，你跟我来一下。”

剛是早晨五点半醒的。护士还没来巡房，他睁着眼睛看着天花板看了整整半个小时。心监仪嘀嘀嘀地叫，自己还活着。头很痛，也不知道是被什么打的，只一下他就倒了，买的吃的都不知道骨碌碌地滚哪儿去了。那人又打了一下，好像是还想打第三下，但被路过的人喝止了。他记得那个人骂骂咧咧的，但说的是什么一句都没听清楚。  
自己还做了个梦，梦见了回到了高中，那时自己和光一都很青涩，总凭着一腔热血做些现在看起来傻得掉渣的事情，但姑且算个好梦。  
缝针了吧。当时有流血来着，要是很严重就很久不能回去上班了，说不定会被调职去什么资料管理室，天天复印打印归档一大堆纸。  
光一不知道还好不好。看起来不顺利啊，说好半小时，怎么一个小时也不见人影。不过只是在那里和居民聊聊的话应该没问题，光一很有经验的，肯定会处理得很好。自己所认识的光一，从来只有懒得去做，没有做不好的事情。  
莳田小姐还好吗？有在自己的家里安心地睡觉吗？一个人忍受这么多无法言说的苦，到底是如何坚持到现在的。假如自己能更有能力一些，说不定就能帮到她啊。  
社长应该已经处理好自己的事情了吧？会在那种地方打自己的肯定是有意见的居民。不过这次既是意外也是绝佳的借口，只要以不起诉为条件要挟袭击者，最后居民团体也会被瓦解，一切都可以顺利地推行。  
妈妈大概还不知道自己出事了。她不知道也好，一把年纪了还要操心小儿子。为人子女不尽孝尽添乱，自己做得真是够差的。  
有点饿了，不知道现在可不可以吃东西。尽管有输营养液，但营养液和食物完全是两个概念啊。就算有营养，肚子也是会叫的。  
原本社长夫人还约自己周末去表参道，现在肯定去不了了。  
想吃涂着厚厚果酱的新鲜吐司，想吃大得不知道从哪儿下嘴的鸡蛋三明治，想喝甜甜的焦糖拿铁。上次屋良买的那个红豆牛角包也很不错，好久不吃红豆馅的东西，吃一次就有点上瘾。下次买一罐红豆酱在家慢慢吃吧。  
护士打着手电来巡房，看见病人睁着眼睛一动不动先被吓了一跳。  
“堂本先生？”她站在门口不敢进去，生怕出现什么灵异事件。  
剛听见了，但他的头动不了，只能抬抬手算打个招呼：“……咳，咳。”  
是没办法按呼叫铃的状态。护士收了手电，伸手打开房间的灯。  
“已经醒了很久了吗？”护士搭话，同时查看心监仪的数据，还是稳定的。  
“有一会儿了。”  
“这样啊。那身体有什么不舒服吗？”  
“……头疼。”  
护士笑了起来：“因为堂本先生的头受伤了呀。”  
是哦，我也知道。剛自嘲地笑笑，无意中动了脑袋，立刻被伤口扯到痛得倒吸凉气。  
“哎呀哎呀，请不要动。这个姿势是医生帮您调整的，动了会碰到伤口。”护士停下确认药品的工作，仔仔细细扶着病人的脑袋重新固定位置。  
在清醒状态下保持一动不动很难，不自觉就会这里痒那里又抽筋。剛想坐起来，但护士扶着他坐起来了又头晕，只能躺下。很快要到早餐时间，护士问他想吃些什么，这也算高级病房的特权。剛想说吃那个红豆馅的牛角包，可一想那要人专门去大厅的面包房买，实在麻烦。  
“吃餐厅准备的就行，谢谢。”他说，竟然有些困。  
护士离开后没一会儿又有人进来。剛没睁眼，以为是医生来查房。可半天也没听见声音，他不得不强打精神看看是谁。  
“莳田小姐？”  
尽管戴着帽子和口罩，但身形小巧纤瘦，绝对是莳田不会错。  
莳田摘下口罩。她没有化妆就来了，眼底的乌青和眼球的红血丝有些吓人，像是好几天没合过眼。  
“昨天听铃木社长说你出了意外，特意来看看你。”莳田的声音很轻，还有些喑哑。  
铃木社长不是别人，正是川崎会社的社长。  
昨天吗？是他们面谈结束，还是更晚的时候呢？看莳田的情况，怕是后者。  
“谢谢您，”秘书保持着客气的状态，“希望不是为了我起个大早。”  
莳田从带来的袋子里拿出一个便当盒：“这个点外面的店都没开门，我自己做了点吃的，想着至少比医院的饮食要好。”  
剛观察着她，总觉得哪里不太对。昨天的莳田就表现出了三种完全不同的状态——冷静、躁狂、低落。今天则比昨天更加消沉，甚至有些临终行善的意思。  
临终行善？剛意识到事态可能比他想象得还要严峻。  
秘书在心里盘算着要怎么说才好。即便已经自身难保，可他也想着要阻止莳田。  
他知道莳田泉的难处。她现在是当红女优，但不知道能红多久。她以后会结婚，会孕育自己的孩子。倘若这些过往被揭出来，哪怕错不在她，最后被社会唾弃的也只有她一个人。  
为什么总要受欺负的那一方站出来道歉呢？一定是哪里出了错。  
“莳田小姐方便告诉我您不愿意住在都心的理由吗？”秘书很是突然地提起了这个话题。  
女人低着头保持沉默。剛都能看见她单薄的肩头上扛着的浸透了泪水的苦痛。  
“……您今天来，是想确定那张纸条有没有被我们看到，对吧？”秘书又问。  
这次莳田抬起了头，泪眼里燃起了极为微弱的希望。昨天她只是在试探，给秘书的那份里塞上纸条时她没有抱任何希望。莳田单纯地猜想光一已经是理事了，或许知道地址背后的秘密，能读懂她的求救。  
可光一没有联系她。  
“你……”  
你也知道吗？知道那个一晚上就要20万的华丽套间里都发生过怎样的事情吗？平时是你送你的社长去那里吗？  
“光一不知道那个房间，”秘书很是平淡地说着，甚至没有注意到用了太过亲昵的称呼，“但我知道。”  
莳田又低下头，手指绞在一起掐出了血痕。  
知道又怎样呢？知道不能解决任何问题。知道的人越多，我就越无地自容。我只是一个女人，靠着男人们上位，没有任何可以当作武器来对付那些男人的东西。我的身体、前途甚至生命都被那些人攥在手上，连反抗的可能都没有。  
秘书看着天花板，纯白的天花板上有一个黑点。“不止那一个套间，”他说，“还有另外的。别的酒店，别的庄园，别的公寓，你大概还不知道。皇宫酒店那间是川崎包下的。”  
在车上等待光一的时候，剛在手机上查了莳田最近几部电影和电视剧的赞助方名单，无一例外都有川崎地产。赞助莳田的事情秘书很早就知道，所以她来会社购房秘书也没有多想，只当是感谢投资，投桃报李。现在再去细想，实际上莳田是开了一盘以自己为筹码的赌局，并且她的胜算小得可怜。  
护士敲门来送早餐。莳田急急忙忙地带上口罩别过头去。不过护士也是清楚规矩的人，放下餐盘又帮剛调好床高后就快速离开，一眼都不多看。  
医院的早餐很是简单——煎蛋、涂抹奶酪、面包，还有一杯果汁，和莳田带来的便当相比差得太远。剛耐心地把奶酪涂在面包上。此刻他非常冷静，知道自己要做疯狂的事情，也知道自己的行为无异于以卵击石，或许下场会是被沉进东京湾，几年后变成枯骨被人发现。  
“莳田小姐，我会帮你的。”  
可他还是决意要做，借着一股不知道从哪儿涌出的勇气。如果成功了，如果他能救得了莳田泉，那么他也可以把自己救出去。  
“所以，请您一定不要死。”  
或许他还可以再次站在光一身边，堂堂正正做他的爱人。


	14. 14

堂本秘书受伤一事最终以一种非常匪夷所思的方式收尾——秘书带伤上门向那个体育老师道歉，还支付了一笔“精神补偿款”，双方达成和解。  
很长一段时间里，茶水间都离不开这个话题，甚至营业部有几位社员因此交了退职书，多是入社时间不长的。据说营业部部长私底下抱怨了好几次，但面上依旧稳如泰山。  
其他人都在说，唯有当事人什么对此只字不提。平时不多交流的同事为了打听八卦特意在午餐时间做作地想请秘书吃饭，秘书婉言谢绝，坐在办公桌前啃自制的三明治，忙着准备莳田泉要购入的土地资料。  
秘书脑袋上的伤口还没好，必须一直裹着纱布，定期去诊所换药。每天早上大家都会看见挂彩的堂本秘书跟在社长后面走进会社大楼，傍晚的时候跟着社长离开。堂本秘书在社员之间快成为传说了——这次他挨打休息的时间还没有晕倒那次长。当然社长本人是另一个话题焦点，谁也不知道为什么秘书受伤了他还天天要把人带在身边，完全不符合平时的善待下属的人设。  
长濑教练从新闻上看到了学员受伤的消息，之前剛恰好和他预约了私教课。课是上不成了，但聊聊天不妨事。  
“川崎居然没有起诉他吗？”有伤者就不方便喝酒，但咖啡厅又过于矫揉造作。长濑干脆开车拉着剛去上野公园赏樱。  
“起诉什么？一旦起诉可不是要被人说仗势欺人吗？搞不好地检还要来人核查程序，麻烦事情太多了。”剛买了一瓶绿茶，有点涩嘴，但喝着又很舒心。  
健身教练听不明白，怎么被人打了还不能告人了？“不是吧？那这样你不就白白挨了一顿打。”他问。  
“也不是，”剛眨巴眨巴眼睛，“我拿了奖金。”  
“哈啊？”  
“之前他们不是在闹要增加补偿款么？现在省了这笔钱，社长有给我发奖金的。也算因祸得福吧。”秘书说得很是轻松，好像头上没痊愈的伤还比不上那几万块钱。  
不是真的打坏脑子了吧？长濑站在原地怀疑人生，回过神来剛已经在几步外等着他了。  
公园里都是来赏樱的人，单独来的，成对来的，拖家带口来的，成团来的，一团一簇，是地上的景观。剛走得很慢，长濑总一不小心就走前面去了。他很是不好意思，毕竟腿长，快走习惯了，正儿八经地散步还真没太多次。  
“你该找个女朋友啦，”剛毫不介意地开他的玩笑，“谈恋爱的话，总要步调一致嘛。”  
“那可难说，”长濑对自己很有信心，“搞不好最后两个人一起竞走。”  
剛想象了一下，脑海中的画面很是有趣。“挺好哇。总比我俩这样走着走着就走丢一个好。”  
也是这个道理。长濑忽然就对恋爱燃起了信心。若说原因，那一定是春风作祟。  
他们在公园里逛了一圈，情侣浓度过高让两位单身汉略感窒息，意见统一地绕出公园去街上觅食。  
“两位在靠窗的位置可以吗？”服务生的笑脸就像盛开的樱花一样漂亮。  
两个大男人面对面坐在靠窗的位置上。窗外恰好有一颗樱花树，风吹过会落下花瓣来，很是浪漫。  
“这个位置给我们还真是浪费啊。”剛托腮欣赏着落樱。春光明媚，樱花烂漫，是他最喜欢的风光。  
长濑专心研究菜单，听漏了这句。没得到回应剛也无所谓，无聊玩笑罢了。长濑看完菜单后把纸给了剛：“对了，上次说的初恋，你们后来还有联系了吗？”  
剛整整停了两秒才作出回应：“嗯？怎么突然又想起了问这个了？”  
“甜品里面有一个‘春天的初恋’，看到就想起来了。”长濑伸手指了一下。剛跟着看过去，的确有这么一道限定甜品。大概是为了应景吧。  
“请我吃这个我就告诉你。”他笑嘻嘻地撑着脸看菜单。暖风熏得游人醉，今天心情很好，说说也无妨，无关人员是倾吐心事的最佳对象。  
一道甜品而已。长濑大笑着同意了，他喊来服务生点单。服务生走开后，大高个儿很是期待地喝了一口水：“快说吧。”  
要从哪儿说起呢？剛看着窗外的樱花树想。  
“他现在就住在这一带。”他说着，突然在心里想，光一会在这样的好天气里出来逛逛吗？

年轻人生活在同一屋檐下，免不了磕磕碰碰。加上课业与打工的双重压力，两个人总是会在深夜回家后为了谁出门忘记关灯谁忘记把垃圾带出去吵得一个鼻子大出气一个掉眼泪。但背对背僵不了五分钟，他们又会拥抱在一起，互相说对不起。  
剛在唱片店打工，光一则给人当家教和在餐厅做服务生。房租基本是光一在支付，剛只要出水电燃气费就好。两个人上班的地方隔得很远，但光一总是风雨无阻地去接剛下班，带着从餐厅打包的甜点。他习惯站在角落里，不被剛的同事们注意到。有时等久了，光一会靠着墙睡着。剛还要喊醒他，顺便吐槽他心大，站着睡着也不怕遇小偷。光一总是憨笑着抱抱剛，说，你没被偷走就行了。  
大部分时间还可以坐电车回家，也有几次碰上了多组艺人同期发唱片，大家忙着进货改货架布置宣传物忙过了终电。下班后，剛是和光一一起走回家的。计程车太贵了，报销流程又太长，不如用脚步丈量回家的路。两个人什么都不说，享受着宁静与安心，并肩走过一条又一条沉睡的寂静街道。到家时通常已经三点多，天色仿佛被人暗中调高透明度，隐隐有了光亮。什么动静都要轻，免得吵醒嘴碎的邻居。光一问剛要不要冲个澡，剛却坐在玄关就睡着了，鞋子都没换完。等第二天中午剛醒来，发现他们就窝在玄关旁边睡觉，被子也没盖，澡也没洗。打包好的甜品端端正正地放在流理台上，是这个屋子里最昂贵的存在。而阳光在阳台的玻璃门外张望。  
三年级下学期到四年级，两个人都忙着就活。每天穿着沉入人海就再也找不出来的黑色西服，在不同的地方听宣传会、说明会，写永远写不完的entry sheet，不断地笔试，现场、网络上，与准备考大学写的试卷量不相上下，准备好的PR翻来覆去地背诵，说梦话都在说自己的优缺点……还没有真正步入社会，他们就已经开始疲惫。  
光一的就活还算顺利，他的专业就是房地产开发相关，四年级时又进入川崎实习，后来面试时由于这点考官对他颇为满意。内定虽然下得迟，但至少也有了。  
而剛因为是文科，也没有太多相关实习经历，竞争热门的综合职时劣势明显。最初想去的几个公司都没有回音，剩下来的企业又风评一般，他不想去。最后在同学会上无意中听说了几年前从大手广告社中独立出来的SunnySide广告公司在招新卒。那时网路上还没有黑色企业名单，SunnySide本身也成立时间不长，剛便试着投一投，踩着三月的尾巴险险拿到了内定。  
而紧接着的四月，光一都没来得及给剛过一个生日，就直接被川崎送去了名古屋。  
新人入社总是要受委屈，干最繁杂的活，挨最凶的骂，但一句抱怨都不可以有。稍微流露不满，上司立刻就开始大呼小叫地“现在年轻人真是不行啊”“当初人事是怎么招的人”“我难道有什么权力骚扰行为吗”。前辈们都保持沉默，听着新人几乎要哭出来地在那儿道歉。  
剛那时回家后总要哭一场再和光一打电话，生怕情绪低落让光一担心。光一那时也不顺利，带他的系长看不惯那些女社员绕着他搭话，总是要他出外勤。有时不给对方联系电话，有时是地址就错了，最后轻描淡写一句“不好意思搞错了”就带过。业务上光一不熟练，系长也不让前辈去教他，非喊他“自己摸索”，做得不好自然逃不过一顿臭骂。光一不习惯哭泣，向来隐忍，所以默默咬牙坚持，拼命去做好，让系长无话可说。  
打电话的时候谁都不会去提那些难处，反而想方设法地找哪怕只是有一丁点好笑的事情和对方说，假装自己过得很好，饭吃得很香，睡觉不会做噩梦，工作没有不顺。收线后，他们各自坐在黑黑的屋子里，抱着腿窝在角落，累得连呼吸都嫌沉重。  
在光一外派的三年里，两个人见面次数不超过十次。新人的假期都被占用了，不是光一在加班就是剛在加班。远距离恋爱像是一根被不断揉捻拉拽的塑料绳，纤维一根根断开，最终只剩一丝受不得任何打击的关联。  
彼时剛挨过了新人期，终于不用天天挨骂。他开始跟着前辈去做广告项目，跟着他们去见合作公司的代表，吃饭时有人会给他倒饮料，资料也有人给他打印。虽然每天基本工作时间十小时很累，但能做出一些成果，会有人和他说“做得好”，他又开心，感觉自己的价值被认可了。除了偶尔会被上司说些难听的话，合作公司的人看他眼神让他别扭，看起来堂本剛已经走上了正轨。  
光一升任课长，从名古屋支店开发部被调去了东京本社的企画部。他第一时间就通知了剛。  
独自一人在名古屋三年，光一时常梦见剛，梦见他一个人在房间里哭泣。每一次惊醒后光一都想立刻给男朋友打个电话，噩梦隐约与现实有所联系。可等他拿起手机，看见屏幕上初生的时间，什么担心都被理性压制——剛还在休息，他需要好好睡一觉。光一只能放下手机，无聊地等待天亮，也等待下一次通话。  
现在，他终于要回家了。  
会社为堂本课长安排了在日暮里的员工公寓，乘坐山手线通勤都不用换乘，租金不高就可以完整拥有1LDK。剛抽时间陪着光一去看了看，的确是好的房子，离车站也近，真正按市场价来算一个月至少要六位数往上。  
在要不要住在一起的问题上，两个人吵了久别重逢后的第一架。剛的理由很简单，这是川崎会社的公寓，周围都是光一的同事。自己在这里进进出出，周围人迟早要发现他们的关系，显然对光一不利。光一明白剛的担心，但他已经与剛分离了三年，现在既然有好的环境，何必为了周围人的目线再次分开。而且他已经是课长，今时不同往日，保护剛并非不可能。  
“是有点麻烦啊，”长濑拿着叉子卷意面，“你们俩都没有错，就是立场不一样。”  
谁又会错呢？剛自嘲地笑笑。现在去回想，当时多的是解决问题的方法，可他们一个都没有选，倔得要命，非要硬碰硬。  
“剛，你不用只想着我，也想想我们啊。”当时光一是这么说的。他很少把声音提那么高，至少有十秒钟，房间里的空气都在帮腔重复这句话。  
“后来呢？你们就分手了？”长濑问他。  
“没有，”剛拨弄着盘子里的西兰花，“后来他住公寓，我还住在原来的屋子里。一周会见一两次。”  
长濑颇为遗憾地叹气：“现实好残酷啊……”  
原本有些沉重的气氛被长濑过于夸张的语气打破。秘书笑了起来：“明明是我的事情，你怎么比我还感慨？”  
“谁不希望有情人终成眷属呢？”健身教练纯情发言。  
堂本剛有些听愣了。  
啊，这句话，上一次听到已经是多久之前的事情了？  
玻璃杯里冰淇淋与草莓、柠檬酱机缘巧合地组合在一起，既符合了“春天”的色调，似乎也对应了“初恋”的酸甜。  
剛舀了一勺。不是他喜欢的味道，只不过是店家强行地拼凑出来的所谓“初恋”，就仿佛心态已变的成年人非要和同样不再相信童话的恋人去迪士尼玩旋转木马，谁都不快乐，但谁都不好意思说。  
长濑掰了一小块餐包放进浓汤里。他像是灵光一现，又像是蓄谋已久，突然抬头直视健身学徒的眼睛。  
“既然现在还有联系，为什么不考虑复合？”

去阳台晒太阳这种事光一真的很少做。被社长单独约谈完心情糟糕了一周的家伙在周五晚上报复性地打游戏打到周六早上九点，打到最后直接倒在电视屏幕前，可没睡多久又醒了过来——很困却完全睡不着。大概是凌晨喝了太多黑咖啡，过劳的身体与亢奋的精神无法在兴奋度上保持重合。最后咖啡因勉强胜出，他干脆跑去阳台晒晒自己，进行某种可能的光合作用。  
高度近视的人不太能确定所见是否为真实。他眯着眼睛看了半天，又跑回室内把框架眼镜拿出来看，街角餐厅靠窗坐着正在吃饭的人应该是堂本剛，想来也没有其他人会头裹纱布还出门吃饭。  
他花了三秒钟来压制自己的冲动，比如下楼绕过去买一份饭打包假装巧遇之类的。事实上光一这段时间都在学着管好自己，不要多嘴，不要做多余的事情，不要去看，不要去想，否则社长时刻都会再次发出黄牌警告。  
两次黄牌，那就该红牌罚下场了。  
“堂本，我知道你和堂本秘书是大学同窗，”社长背着手看医院里的人工庭院，“但，现在是在会社，大家只是同事。”  
光一能说什么？他只能道歉，说自己会注意的。  
“那就好，堂本君一向很让我放心，”社长转过身，脸上又是标准的笑容，“下个月我想让梨花来会社里工作，堂本君觉得怎么样？”

“不可能的。”  
剛在长濑惊讶的目光中放下勺子。他像是一尊佛，脸上没有悲喜，心里似乎也把感情都浇灭踩死碾碎了。  
“他已经没有选择权了。”剛说。


	15. 15

绪方梨花，川崎地产社长与第一任夫人的孩子，同时也是川崎地产会长的外孙女。  
论血缘，梨花小姐是川崎地产唯一的继承人。她的生身母亲幸子是川崎地产会长的独生女。幸子夫人身体娇弱，生完女儿后大病小病没断过，卧床熬了两年还是去世了。独女去世后，会长又将自己的外甥女嫁给了铃木，此后生了一个女儿，也就是梨花小姐的妹妹。  
在旁人看来，川崎地产已经完全落入了铃木这个外姓人手里。纵然铃木社长的两任妻子和两个女儿都和会长一样姓绪方，但只要社长去世、两位千金出嫁，绪方家就算到此为止，未来的川崎地产改头换面就成了铃木的天下。  
这在大多数家族式会社里几乎是不可能的事情。就算前任社长只有女儿，那也必然将女婿收为婿养子以维持家族对会社的控制。偏偏铃木社长已经到了挑选下一任继承人的年龄也没有改姓绪方，搁置多年的话题因此又重新被大家拿出来讨论。老会长看似对此毫不在意，他不和社长一家同住，常年在海外养老。会社的事情几乎不过问，股东大会也并非每年都会参加。而被媒体问及改也只是笑眯眯地说“形式不重要，会社发展得好就好”。不过明眼人都知道这肯定是假的，没有一个人会愿意将自己辛辛苦苦创立的企业拱手送给他人，怎么说也要留下点印记，哪怕只有一个姓氏。  
旁人再不清楚，秘书也知道——面试时，这是社长向他提出的唯一问题。  
而答案也非常简单：社长没有改姓是绪方会长要他做样子。等老会长去世，铃木社长就会以“感念会长培育之恩”为理由改姓绪方，成为名副其实的婿养子。  
被钦定为社长接班人的堂本光一，恐怕也逃不过这样的命运。  
拥有“堂本”这个姓氏的人不多，能遇见不是本家还姓“堂本”的人在堂本剛眼里只能叫“奇迹”。没有这个姓氏，剛大概率就不会和光一是前后座，也就没有机会变得亲近，更没有可能交往，然后纠缠了十几年。  
热恋时剛和光一总会开玩笑说免了入籍的麻烦，从一见面就已经是夫妻。剛甚至一度沉浸于妻子的角色，他乐于下厨、打扫卫生。他喜欢早点跑回家以便等在门口和光一说一句“欢迎回来”，喜欢做花花绿绿的便当塞给光一让他打工休息时吃，喜欢把洗好的衣服一件件晾出去晒干再收回来叠好，顺便和光一说些有的没的，看他喝啤酒时略略皱眉的侧脸。  
剛享受能为男朋友做的一切事情，而最享受的不过是和光一拥有一样的姓氏。光一的快递他可以直接拿自己的印章签收，缴费之类的琐琐碎碎也可以互相代劳。这是命运投给堂本剛的礼物，是他们理应相爱的最好证据。  
可只要光一接受了成为新社长的命运，那“堂本”很快就会离开他。剛不知道最后会给光一的到底是“铃木”还是“绪方”，横竖也没有他选择的余地。总之“堂本”是不能留着。而“堂本”消失的那一天，剛与光一的缘分将彻底终结。  
听说光一成为理事的那天，剛就明白他将会有新的路要走，这条路上不再有叫“堂本剛”的人。毕竟天底下从来就不存在免费的午餐，每一份命运的礼物都是隐藏的等价交换，越是昂贵的礼物代价越高。“社长”一位也是如此，需要堂本光一以自己的姓氏和婚姻自由来换。或许光一猜到了婚姻，婿养子却还是秘密。  
剛与光一分手，试图在场面还没有那么难堪时趁早抽身。可他又管不住自己的心，睁眼闭眼，时时刻刻还在念着光一。光一那时也总是联系他，发邮件或是打电话，甚至直接在剛家楼下等着他。剛知道，自己没办法做到彻底割舍光一，于是从前东家离职后又跑来了川崎。如果自己不是光一命中的那个人，在一旁默默守护就是他们的爱的另一种形式。  
不能再被光一爱，那就被他利用，成为他的棋子，为他做一些事情，直到最后一丝爱意耗尽，大家终于能成为无爱也无恨的路人。再见面不过点头浅笑，做友好陌生人。  
说到底，还是怪自己当初被愤怒冲昏了头脑走上一条无法回头的死路，失去了选择的资格。“堂本剛”这个名字所代表的那个人已经没有了参赛权，至多热心观众。

屋良收到堂本秘书的消息没过五分钟，人事部部长就亲自来找他，问他放不方便谈一谈。  
办公室里最不缺消息灵通的人。大家看着屋良助理跟着人事部那个向来难搞的部长走进办公室，互相交换了“要来了要来了”的眼神。  
“社长家千金真的要来会社工作吗？”  
“不工作直接结婚也没什么问题吧，反正最后她也不会真的来管理川崎。”  
“但是哦，”还是有人在担心，“这种婚姻真的安全吗？为了结婚而结婚，万一离婚了怎么办？”  
“堂本理事也不像那种会始乱终弃的人。”  
几个课长听着，一言不发，心里却已经开始掂量往后是不是要好好站个队。  
无论办公室外讨论得如何热火朝天也没用，真正做决定的人还是屋良自己。人事部部长，或者说社长，给了他两条路走：一条是与堂本秘书一起做社长秘书，另一条是去京都支店做那里的营业部一课课长。  
从职位来看，对一个助理来说，课长这个位置无可挑剔，加上京都支店营业一课一直业绩优秀，给他可以说是意图明显的补偿。但助理心里很明白，现在让他去支店，那以后除非堂本光一当上社长发调职令，他是不可能再回本社了。而这个调职令，九成九发不出来。  
至于与堂本秘书一起做社长秘书，那又是另一条拉拢之路。社长无非是想借此牵制堂本理事，告诉他自己捏住了他所有的把柄。以后无事便皆大欢喜，等理事就任社长他便名正言顺当社长秘书，有事自己就是第一个被社长拿来开刀的。  
为了一个社长千金做到这个份上吗？屋良看着自己的手指，它们明明还长在自己身上，却似乎从未属于自己。  
“我一个助理，让我当课长我也不会，”他笑，眼里是谁都看得懂的无奈，“京都那边估计也不希望突然看到我空降当课长。我就做秘书就行，这个更适合我。”  
明白人就是好说话。人事部部长也知道屋良面对的不是选择而是困境，他是在两个差劲选项中取一个不那么差的，勉勉强强说服自己不去计较。  
“辛苦了，”他与屋良握手，“新助理到位后还需要屋良助理多指导，堂本秘书那边我也会和他去说的。”  
人家早就知道了，屋良心说。他点点头，尽量不把失望写在脸上。  
助理和人事部部长走出办公室，来自四面八方的目光聚集在他们脸上，又飞快散开，仿佛只是不经意地看了一眼。但就此一瞬，助理也快速地解读出了那些目光中的同情。  
自己在他人眼中已然是个可怜人，他却还努力地自我安慰不过正常人事调动。  
唉，不知道理事那边怎么样了，毕竟他要被塞的可不仅仅是一个助理。  
“屋良。”助理听见有人在喊自己。  
屋良循声看去，是堂本秘书——穿着浅棕色的千鸟纹休闲西装和米白色棉质休闲长裤，很是轻松的样子。他头上层层叠叠的棉纱不见了，只有后脑伤口的位置还贴着一小块纱布。秘书手里拿着两杯咖啡，笑眯眯地和人事部部长打了个招呼，然后问屋良有没有时间一起喝杯咖啡。  
专门店的咖啡喝起来比茶水间里的免费咖啡层次感丰富得多。屋良靠着露台喝咖啡，喝着又转身看周围的高楼大厦，边看边叹气。这里是品川，是东京的社畜中心，最不缺的就是和他一样的打工仔。他的面前好歹还有两条像样的路，去别的地方怕是就兔死狗烹，连个叹气的机会都没有，转头东西就被收进一个杂物箱里还要被说无关人员请赶紧离场。  
“怎么了？”秘书问他。  
“没什么，”屋良摇摇头，“就是有点感慨。”  
堂本秘书看着他，又喝了一口咖啡。他不喜欢苦咖啡，所以买的是多加了一份糖浆的焦糖玛奇朵，竟然也没有想象中的甜腻。  
屋良会做什么选择，他大概也猜得到。京都的营业一课虽好，但同样是个烫手山芋。不说空降难以让人信服，万一屋良去后出了什么乱子，或者有人成心希望他过不好，那被调职去更远的地方也只是时间问题。这一走，就不知道去哪儿，也不知道要多久了。留在本社当个社长秘书虽然还是棋子，但怎么看在堂本理事的面子上，社长不会为难屋良。等堂本理事变成堂本社长，他被重用就顺理成章。反正绪方小姐也不会一直去当秘书，结婚后她肯定是要回家当社长夫人的。  
“秘书有见过绪方小姐吗？”屋良问秘书。“继任”到底如何，他也有些好奇，当然，不抱任何期望。  
秘书笑笑：“见过几次。但她在外面住，回家不多，所以也只是偶尔打打照面。”  
这倒引起了屋良的好奇。“大小姐不和社长一家住在一起吗？”  
“对啊，周末会回家。平时是一个人住在学校附近的公寓里，正好那一带都是川崎开发的。”  
按着屋良的想象，绪方梨花应该和电视剧里演的一样很依赖父母，在家仆人伺候着，十指不沾阳春水，锦衣玉食，还会和父亲撒娇要零花钱或者耍耍性子，乐趣就是花钱的大小姐。  
堂本笑而不语。屋良会有那种猜测不奇怪，社长的两位千金都很少暴露在公众视野里，也几乎没有带来过会社。如果不是他经常出入社长家，只怕对她们的了解也会像屋良一样。  
秘书从口袋里摸出一颗巧克力给屋良：“梨花小姐人很温柔，也很聪明，你不用担心的。”  
屋良苦笑：“要和她结婚的也不是我，我担心也没用。”  
听见“结婚”，秘书一时有些晃神。他盯着脚边的绿色植物，过了两秒开口：“也是。不过，我相信梨花小姐会是个好太太的。”  
这已是远离他们的事情，再讨论也没有意义。屋良从口袋里摸出烟盒，问秘书要不要。秘书指指自己的脑袋：“还伤着呢。”  
屋良点了烟，趴在栏杆上远眺。高处有风，烦恼即使不能被吹走也可以暂时忘却。助理冷静下来过剩的情绪后，突然想起还不知道秘书来找自己的原因。  
“我都忘了，”堂本秘书笑着摸摸脑后的伤口，“下班后有时间吗？想请您帮个忙。”

武田真治与屋良助理说得上是真正的一面之缘，但每天迎来送往那么多客人的武田经理最擅长的就是记人脸。他见了屋良就笑，说屋良助理似乎瘦了，看来最近很是忙碌。屋良不好意思地摸了摸耳朵。他再瘦也没有堂本理事瘦得快，大领导最近忙得顾不上吃饭，都快成纸片人了。  
车是武田的，一辆不起眼的三菱两厢。开车的自然是车主，秘书坐副驾驶，屋良坐后座。助理隐约能感觉到堂本秘书所谓的“帮个忙”不是小事。堂本秘书很少开口求人，这次却专门买了咖啡，还挑在了一个特殊的时间点来找自己，想来事情可能还有些棘手。  
后座的人一言不发地坐着。他知道自己正远离都心往西边去，但没有人告诉他目的地是哪里，有那么一刻他甚至怀疑堂本剛是想拐卖他。可如果真是这样，毫无价值的自己很难成为商品。  
“上次没问你，”秘书看着支架上的手机导航问武田，“怎么会在那里有套房子？”  
武田瞄了眼手机说：“我奶奶的。她去世后那房子给了我。我一直没时间去住，就闲置了。” 下一个路口该左拐。  
“这样，还是谢谢你了。”秘书说。  
“说什么呢？”武田笑笑，“这种事情，谁知道都会帮忙的吧？”  
“是么？”秘书说话声变得很轻，竟有些叹息的意味，“那也不见得。”  
武田不说话了。秘书也不再说话。屋良听得一头雾水，但奇怪而强烈的预感笼罩了他——堂本秘书在做一件危险的事情，他感受到了。  
车子停在练马区的一个街心公园。秘书解了安全带，拉开车门要下车，搞不清状况的屋良便也准备跟上。他还没去摸安全带，武田就转过身来对他摇头：“你不用下车。”  
“我不用吗？”屋良困惑。  
“堂本等会儿会带莳田小姐来，”武田看着后座乘客过于游离的表情，大概猜到了缘由，“今天需要麻烦屋良先生当一下司机，帮我们一个忙。”  
当司机吗？屋良在心里把这句话翻来覆去地研究也没琢磨出更多的深意。武田显然不打算解释更多，他也不知道从何问起，反正说到底不过5个W。  
秘书没一会儿就回来了，身后还跟着一位全副武装的娇小女性。屋良忽然想起刚才武田提到了“莳田小姐”。应该不至于这么巧是那位莳田小姐吧，他想着。后座另一侧的车门已经被拉开了。  
“诶？”竟然还有另外一个不熟悉的人在，还是男性。莳田心里有点打鼓。她清楚地知道堂本剛的计划并不算多么精巧，只能帮她暂时混过这段时间。但为了还没有结束的人生，她也想放手去搏一把。  
秘书在前面解释：“这是堂本理事的助理，屋良先生。今天他会送您回来的。”  
听见“堂本理事”，莳田又陷入了新的慌乱。她坐上车，但刻意靠着车门，紧张得几乎要忘记如何呼吸。  
车驶离街心公园。几个放学的孩子背着书包占领了秋千和滑梯，上上下下玩得很是开心，吵闹的笑声一直跟着车子直到绕过街角。  
“他不会知道的。”秘书等完全听不见那沾着阳光的笑声才开口。  
莳田同时购入了两块土地，一块在涉谷，一块在武藏野。武藏野那块土地是以武田的名义购入。秘书时时盯着，紧赶慢赶，武藏野那边已经开始为新筑打地基。眼下为了远离那些人，莳田大部分时间都住在练马这套武田经理闲置的房产里。此处离她的新戏拍摄地点很近，对外只说是暂时租住，敷衍大人们倒也理由充分。  
但拍戏总有休息的时候，住得远也没远到离开东京，铃木社长怎么都有办法要求莳田去往千代田那间豪华地狱。光靠逃还不够，必须要去踩一次社长的痛点，让他有所忌惮，不得不收敛一些。  
虽然乌云并不会因此就散去，可无论莳田泉还是堂本剛，都做好了准备。  
为自己，也为自由，更为明天。


End file.
